Fanfiction WARS
by 117Jorn
Summary: What happens when five Fanfiction writers are given the power to bring to life any O.C character they have ever made, as well as any piece of technology, or character from any fictional series to ever exist? A FANFICTION WAR! (Rated M for a VERY good reason.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

**AN: Now before you start complaining '117Jorn! Why you make so many new fics and not focus on the old ones?' The reason is simple: One of our writers (not saying who) doesn't get on the computer as much as he use to, and we need him for the other fics we're working on. We started working on THIS one as a means to pass the time by as we wait for him. But unfortunitally we waited and worked on this so long, we got the chapter done in less than two days. So yeah. Don't expect a massive swarm of updates for this, but don't worry we are also working on Star Wars Online among other things as well. We'll keep you posted! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>July 10th 2014 A.D <strong>

**United States - East Coast**

* * *

><p>"You know… I really hate it when we have to wait for others to update..."<p>

The complaint came from a young man wearing baggy dark green cargo shorts and a red T-Shirt and sandals. He looked to be about 20 years old with short brown hair and brown eyes, standing at about 5'11". He was currently working over a laptop over a desk, with a can of Coke Zero next to him as he typed his words onto the computer's chat.

_117Jorn: Damn, where the hell is Patriot?_

_DragonKnightRyu: His grandpappy probably pulled him away… again…_

_Ronald Pinkerton: Nothing we can do about it. Although I wish I could...(Eyes Black Arrow)_

_Titanic X: I bet… I just wonder how long it'll take._

_117Jorn: (Sigh) Well, we're gonna have to wait for him, so we're gonna have to work on _something _or else I'm gonna die of boredom here…_

He was about to type something else, however his Iphone suddenly rang out the Metal Gear Solid Codec sound **(117Jorn: Yes, that is my real ring tone)** telling him someone had sent a message to him. He picked it up, but rose his eyebrow that it wasn't a number he knew. He looked at the message itself.

"Try the new Fiction-maker app..." he muttered, reading what it said. "Makes characters of your own design… come to life?"

'_Come to life?_' He thought, '_Does that mean they make CGI images of them or what?_' He turned back to the computer as he went back to chat.

_117Jorn: Guys, you ever heard of an app called 'Fiction Maker'?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: Jorn, you know damn well I don't have a phone, nor do I WANT a phone. Besides, it's probably just a joke email or something._

_Dragonknightryu: Who was the sender?_

_117Jorn: It… doesn't say. It just says that it will "Make characters of your creation come to life." I'm thinking they mean making a 3D Model or something… not sure how… hang on, I'm gonna check it out…_

He pressed the App message, and then it told him to insert the character's bio… this surprised Jordan, however he shrugged as he access the bio page he had connected to his Iphone via . He then filled out all of the requirements, as he created the page for his most famous O.C: Jaden Takeo.

'_And… Enter._' he thought as he hit the 'Submit' button.

A moment passed, and nothing happened… but then emerging from the port was a purple-colored energy which sparked around the Phone "WHOA!" Jordan shouted as he dropped the phone on the ground. The camera then made a bright purple glow before a beam of energy shot out, landing on the floor of the loft. The light was so bright, he had to shield his eyes.

Eventually, the light began to subside. And Jordan heard a groaning sound "Whoa… what?" a voice that sounded very simiar to his, causing Jordan's eyes to widen "Where am I?"

Jordan looked at where it came from, and his eyes widened even more as he saw the figure standing right in front of him. A young man with short spiked black hair and crimson red eyes, wearing a Training Gi, consisting of black training boots, crimson baggy pants, a black belt and a crimson red tank top with a normal black tank top underneath it. The Gi also had a small white symbol on the front which had the Kanji for 'Blaze' on it, while on the back there was a larger symbol with the same Kanji on it, and his sword strapped to his back.

"Oh… my… god..." Jordan whispered out, not believing what he was seeing. The figure turned to face Jordan, as the two looked at each other for what felt like a solid minute.

"...who the _hell _are you?" The figure shouted, his hands reaching for his swords. "And where the hell am I? What happened to my Sister?"

"W-w-whoa! Whoa!" Jordan shouted, raising his hands up in defense "I-I'm not an enemy! I'm friendly! J-Just calm down Jaden!"

Yes, Jordan knew _exactly _who this person was before him was. It was his own character, Jaden Takeo, seemingly brought to life straight from several of 'Red Light Kunoichi' or 'Ripples of a Blade'. His eyes narrowed as he looked at him "How do you know my name?" He asked.

Jordan took a deep breath "One...second please..." he said, as he typed a few words into the keyboard.

_117Jorn: Guys… I'll be AFK for a bit..._

He then turned his attention back to Jaden. He had calmed down a bit, but his hands were still prepared to draw out his swords at a moment's notice. "Okay… now this is going to sound crazy..." he said, "But I swear, that I am not lying… and this is the truth."

Jaden said nothing, but he sat down on the chair nearby. "Alright… shoot." he said, as he smirked a bit "Believe me, I've had some crazy shit happen to me."

Jordan chuckled a bit nervously "Yeah… I know." he said, "Let me ask ya… have you ever heard of the… multiverse theory?"

Jaden blinked at that, but nodded "Yeah, the theory that there are infinite amounts of universes with different possibilities." he said, "Why?"

"Well..." Jordan said, "You see… in… _this _universe...your not… technically… real..." Jaden looked confused as he went on. "You see… in this universe, there are no Pokegirls, there never was a Revenge War… no Sukebe or any of that… this is just plane old ordinary… Earth."

"So you're saying I'm in a different universe then?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm… kinda, yeah." Jordan said, scratching the back of his head "You see… while Pokegirls doesn't exist the way _you _know it… it does exist… via stories online."

Jaden blinked at that "Wait, what?" He asked, "What do you mean?"

"This… this universe is basically one where… you, your sister, your girls… they all exist in a fictional universe created by Metroanime… and… me and my friends online… decided to write our own story in the Pokegirl universe… and we each created our own characters for the story… and you were mine."

"Umm… what?" Jaden asked, as he appeared to pick into his ear "Sorry, i think I got something bat shit crazy stuck in my ear there for a moment, did you say you _made _me?"

"Kinda… yeah," Jordan said, with a sigh "I… created your character. Jaden Takeo, son of Phil and Sutura Takeo, you met Rena in the woods, you became friends and when you became a Tamer you two fell in love, and you built up your harem with Hikari and Christina, you turned Hitomi from Lesbian to Bi, and… yeah I've pretty much came up with most of that."

Jaden's eyes narrowed slightly "So… you're _also _the person who put me through all those years of hell with Phil?" He growled out slightly, and Jordan raised his hands.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on, if I had _known_ you were real I wouldn't have!" Jordan said, "In fact I've got several stories where you aren't! What you went through with Phil built up your character! To help you become who you are now - one of the best badasses in Pokegirls."

Jaden still had his eyes narrowed, but he sighed as he relented "Well… if it wasn't for you I guesss… I'd never of met Rena-chan..." he said, as he leaned back in the chair. "But… how did I get _here?_"

Jordan picked up his phone "I got an App on this phone… it said that it would make my characters a reality..." he said, glancing back up at Jaden "But… I didn't think they meant it like _this…._"

Jaden chuckled a bit "Yeah, I bet..." he said, "So… what now?"

"I… honestly don't know..." Jordan said, looking at the phone "I… I suppose I could bring in your sister, your girls and the rest of your family… but I don't think I could bring out Ryu, Hitomi or Takeshi… they were made by my friends online, Dragonknightryu and Takeshi Yamato."

"I… would appreciate it if you bring them here too..." Jaden said. "I'd… rather not be all alone here… this is all just too weird."

"I'll do that," Jordan said nodding, as he smiled a bit. "I mean… I'm meeting characters _i've _made… this is just… wow… you can stay here, I've got food downstairs and all that… give me a minute and I'll start bringing them here. Make yourself at home."

Jaden nodded as he got up. "Right, I'll do that," he said. "Sukebe know's I'm hungry… I wonder if I have the bottomless stomach blood curse like my uncle Goku does..."

Jordan chuckled a bit. "I've considered writing it!" he shouted out as Jaden walked down stairs, who rolled his eyes. Once he was gone he immediately turned back towards the computer, catching the others chatting but realized Ryu had left for a moment.

_117Jorn: HOLY SHIT GUYS! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!_

_Ronald Pinkerton: (Slightly annoyed tone) What is it, Jorn?_

_Titanic X: What's going on? Does it have to do with that Fiction-Maker app? Because if that's the case, then… well… Just check your e-mail later. I have something to show you guys._

_117Jorn: Guys… that app works in ways you wouldn't believe! It doesn't just make your character… It brings them to life! LITERALLY! Jaden Takeo is walking downstairs IN MY HOUSE! _

_Titanic X: I tried it, and well, the result is the same. Except for me...Well, you have to see it t believe it! So check your e-mail. Just sent you guys a vid._

_Ronald Pinkerton: Forgot my last message, did we? I DON'T HAVE A PHONE._

_117Jorn: Just checked… Its compatible with Computers. I can send you the app to you on an e-mail and you can use it. Sending now._

_Ronald Pinkerton: It's a bloody scam. Besides, I don't waste my time with this shit._

_Titanic X: Oh yeah? Check your e-mail. The vid I sent is anything but fake!_

Jordan, curious to see what Titanic had done, had checked his Email and saw that she had sent him a video. He clicked on it, and watched as Windows media player started the video.

The image showed Titanic sitting at the office desk, her face filled with shock. "_Jordan, Ron, guys, I know this may sound crazy, but…_" She turned the phone to show the outside. "_One of my OCs is sitting outside, right on my driveway. Yeah, on the driveway. And for very good reason._" Jessica stood up and angled the phone to reveal what appeared to be a sleek plane parked there, but the real shocker was the fact that it had eyes and a mouth. "_That plane out there is one of my OCs, named Spray Krane. In short, he's real. And he's panicked. Thankfully it's night here, so no one has really noticed him except for me. I'm gonna see about finding a place to hide him, but for now, just know that this is anything but faked!_" She turned the phone back to face her. "_I just don't know what's happened, but all I know is that this is real for sure. And we have to keep this information hidden from people. Especially those with intentions that are anything but friendly._"

Jordan blinked a bit as he switched back to the chat box.

_117Jorn: Titanic… your O.C is a plane?_

_Titanic X: Kind of. See, he was supposed to be a human turned plane. I expected him to be human, I guess not. And he is living. I write all kinds of fics, Jorn. From scifi to stuff like this._

_Ronald Pinkerton: Considering that your video never got to me, I'll assume you're both trying to screw with me. You cannot create anything from nothing: you need a fuckton of energy, and that is something WE DO NOT HAVE. So, you're trying to fuck with me. Not impressed._

_117Jorn: I know I'm the atheist here and completely disregard supernatural but… what if magic were involved somehow? I know it's crazy as fuck, but Ron I have never once lied to you. And I am telling you right now, Jaden-fucking-Takeo is in my house. I'm sending you Titanic's video right now - watch it, for the love of God please. I'll make my own video when I make Amy Takeo - I am not shitting you here._

_Titanic X: Told ya! And he is real, Ron! I'm actually outside now, talking to him. Surprisingly, he's not too panicked. But he is wary and a bit scared._

_Ronald Pinkerton: If this downloads a virus into my computer, I'm pulling a Liam Nelson out of my ass. (Changes voice to match) I will find you. And I WILL kill you._

_Titanic X: Just watch the damn video!_

_(Takeshi Yamato has joined group chat)_

_Takeshi Yamato: Hey there, guys! What's up?_

_117Jorn: Takeshi, sending you a video right now, and an Email to an App. You are not going to BELIEVE this shit!_

_Takeshi Yamato: Hopefully the App will work on my Computer - I don't have an iPhone._

_Ronald Pinkerton: Supposed to. Personally, I think it's a crock of shit. And your video got sent to my spam box, Titanic. Almost deleted it._

_Titanic X: Well? You believe me now, Ron? And Takeshi, just sent ya a vid I made. You have to see it to believe it!_

_Ronald Pinkerton: I haven't even watched the fucking thing yet, you _**fucking**_-Gah. What I have to say is too rude for your eyes._

_Titanic X: Sorry._

_Takeshi Yamato: Okay, got the video - from both Jorn _**AND**_ Titanic. Looking at it now. Stand by…_

_Titanic X: … (bites lower lip) Well?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: You are more messed up then I am. And _I'm_ fucking insane._

_Titanic X: Hey! I resent that! _

_117Jorn: So does that mean you saw it Ron?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: I did. And either my brother's slipping high-grade booze into my apple juice while I'm not looking or that's actually real. I'm hoping for the former rather than the latter._

_Titanic X: Oh, it's real. And I'm not that good with a computer, Ron!_

_117Jorn: I am literally in the process of making Amy Takeo right now. I've got my computer camera recording right now, and I'll send it to you guys when its ready._

As Jordan typed that, he had also just finished putting in the Bio to Amy Takeo, Jaden's sister. He made sure that his camera was recording, before he hit the 'Enter' key. Once again, his Iphone spit out purple energy, followed by the same flash of light. A moment passed, and now standing on the Loft was a woman with shoulder length wavy dark red hair and green eyes, wearing a black tube top with a pair of hip-hugging dark red pants that were taped off at the end with a pair of high heeled sandals.

"Wait, what, huh?" Amy Takeo shouted, as her eyes darted around. "What the hell just happened?"

"Welcome to… my world, Miss Takeo." Jordan said, as Amy's looked at him in surprise. "Your brother's down stairs… he should clear things up I believe. Don't worry, I hope to have Akira, Ryu and the others show up soon."

"Hey Amy!" Jaden shouted from downstairs. "Come on! This guy's got some great stuff in the fridge! And I'm starving!"

Amy looked downstairs before looking back at Jordan, before she sighed "There better be a damn good explanation for this..." she muttered as she jumped over the railing to downstairs.

Once she was gone, Jaden finished the video as he prepared to send it over. Once he sent it to the others, he went back to the Chat.

_117Jorn: Sending the video to you guys now._

_Titanic X: Hope Ron doesn't call you insane like he did me… Hold on… Spray says he thinks the guy's a bit nuts, too. Well, considering how I'm right next to him at the moment, he saw the chat._

_Takeshi Yamato: Just finished watching your vid, Titanic, and I only have one question: Whiskey-Tango-Foxtrot, Over!_

_Titanic X: What?_

_Takeshi Yamato: NATO-Style Phonetic - translates to WTF!_

_Titanic X: Believe me, I was as surprised as you are, guys. That's how he looked when he came into this world. That's all I can say. He's real. And frankly… he says it's kind of an insult that you think of him as a freak._

_Takeshi Yamato: I'm assuming Ron's the one who called him a freak. I've seen stranger things. What had me going WTF is the fact that he's actually real. Also, tbh, I actually thought he was a Transformer at first._

_Titanic X: Ron did, indirectly though. And Spray says that he's kind of surprised you mistook him for a Transformer. I did too, to tell the truth. But when I saw him in the light of my flashlight, I realized who he really was. Aside from that, I'm just as stunned as all of you about this app. Just saw the video, Jorn. And to be honest, I already knew what happened from the beginning. Remember my own vid?_

_Takeshi Yamato: So… this app takes our OCs and brings them to life? This is going to warrant a lot of experimentation. Just saw your vid, Jorn. Proves to me that this is real. Still we need to determine the limitations of this thing. Downloading it now - going to see how it reacts to what is basically a digital representation of me - all iterations of my Takeshi Yamato OC are a representation of me, so I guess we'll see soon enough just what that variable throws into the mix._

_117Jorn: Alright, be sure you record it. Once Ryu comes back he's gonna want to see all of this. Ron how 'bout you?_

As usual, Ron remained silent throughout most of the conversation. He had nothing to add until that point.

_Ronald Pinkerton: Fuck. No._

_117Jorn: What, you're _not _trying to bring out your own OC? Or do you still not believe us? _

_Ronald Pinkerton: Belief is not the issue. Delete that app: this is something we are not meant to fuck with._

_Takeshi Yamato: You might have a point, Ron, but what if someone with less scruples gets it, and brings out some really _**nasty**_ OCs? Someone would need to be able to stand against him. OK, Camera is recording, details are loaded… here we go…_

_117Jorn: Takeshi's right Ron - If I could get this app, other people can, too. And believe me, I know a few guys you do NOT want to have this App. I'd rather be able to summon up people who can help me defeat them than to just hide under a bed and think happy thoughts. I doubt I got this app by simple chance. _

_Ronald Pinkerton: …This is something man is not meant to fuck with. This bends the laws of reality into a fucking pretzel and throws them into a nuclear furnace. Remind me to see if this works with weapons, as well. Fuck, I need to get drunk now._

_Takeshi Yamato: Bloody Hell, that was disconcerting for a moment. Well, now we know what happens with the digital representation of the user - sending you the video now._

Jordan rose an eyebrow, but did as Takeshi requested as he opened his Email and pulled up the video in question. In the video, Takeshi, clad in a black T-Shirt and black shorts, finished typing in a few details, then hit the enter key. As with Jordan's uses of it, there was a burst of purple energy from the computer, and a flash of light. When it faded, though, there was not a second person in the area.

Instead, it looked like Takeshi's body and clothes had changed. His skin tone had changed from Caucasian to somewhere between Caucasian and Asian, and his arms seemed to have much higher muscle definition. His hair looked like it had been freshly cut in his preferred buzz cut, instead of **_needing_** said cut like it had before. His clothes had changed, too, the shorts turning into full-length pants as the top had changed to a dark blue sleeveless tunic, fingerless gloves adorning his hands. He also had an armored breastplate, armored legplates, and armored bracers in the appropriate locations, and a Katana rested on his back. Furthermore, on his shoulder was a tattoo of a katana sword over a blue whirlwind.

"_OK, that was weird,_" he said, and even his voice had changed, maintaining some elements of his usual voice while also sounding primarily like Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked startled at the new sound of his voice, and began looking over the changes to his body. "_OK… guess when it's a digital representation _**of**_ the user, the App overlays that representation's characteristics _**onto**_ the user…_"

Jordan blinked at that, before he turned back to chat.

_117Jorn: Okay, Takeshi… that was weird… _

_Takeshi Yamato: I totally agree, but I guess it works. Always wanted to be a Badass, which is part of why I always made at least one OC that was a representation of myself… now I can be Badass in _**real life**_._

_117Jorn: Lucky..._

_Ronald Pinkerton: Even more of an excuse to delete that app: it destroys anyone's original personality and merges it with another. I'm fond of myself. I'm not using that fucking app._

_117Jorn: *Sigh* Ron, Takeshi is still Takeshi - he's got all the memories before, only with some extras from his OC. He based his character off himself after all. And on top of that, are you _honestly _telling me you DON'T want to become the ultimate badass you are in your BSG fics?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: I'm not risking what is left of my sanity during that. My mind will NOT take the strain._

_117Jorn: Fine, but what about your other characters? Wouldn't you want to bring some of them to life? Maybe they could help you out somehow?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: Knew you'd ask that. Some of my OCs are based off of PEOPLE I KNOW. I will NOT do that to them._

_Takeshi Yamato: Your prerogative, Ron. Still, we need to determine the limitations of this App - can it only do OCs, or can it bring modified canon characters to life, as well? And is it limited to characters, or can it do weapons, armor, Mobile Suits… we need to know just what this thing can and can't do._

_117Jorn: Alright, I'm checking now._

Jordan went back to his phone, as he read through the App. And he was actually surprised that he realized he hadn't even scratched the _surface_ of what it could do. Down lower there were files to create _anything._ From entire ships, to weapons to almost anything imaginable. "Whoa..." he muttered.

_117Jorn: Okay… we can. It looks like we can make pretty much ANYTHING from weapons to ships. There are no WORDS that can describe how amazing that is!_

_Takeshi Yamato: And how potentially dangerous it can be in the wrong hands. Ron, use it or delete it as you wish, but _**I'm**_ going to start preparing for any possible GOTH scenario that might arise from someone with bad intentions getting his or her hands on another copy of this thing._

_Ronald Pinkerton: FUCK. At least I can do SOMETHING that oesn't kill my mind with this fucking thing-FUCKING D KEY!_

_117Jorn: Yeah - you go making your WMD's Ron. Hopefully Ryu comes back and we can fill him in… he's gonna lose his shit. In the meantime… I've got some more O.C's I've gotta bring to life. _

_Ronald Pinkerton: Not WMDs. Something…better. I'll find a vid. Back in a moment._

_Takeshi Yamato: Gotcha - in the meantime, I'll do like Jorn, and bring some more of my OCs to life… and maybe a few that are canon characters, but with adjustments._

_117Jorn: Good - in the meantime I've gotta do the same thing. Promised Jaden I'd bring in the rest of his girls - and once Ryu's back I'm gonna need him to make Akira Hisanaga for Amy._

_Titanic X: Uh… gonna hold off for now for me. Spray's getting a bit antsy. Need to find a place to hide him until we meet up._

_DragonknightRyu: Back, sorry bout that, had to shout at a Project Manager for calling me on my day off, so what's this about OC's coming to life?_

_Titanic X: Sent ya a few vids, Ryu. Don't be surprised, and please try to refrain from calling him a freak or me and Jordan crazy._

There wasn't a response for a few moments before finally.

_DragonKnightRyu: Not saying you guys are, but this is fucking crazy…_

_DragonKnightRyu: I'm… hesitant to do this tbh…_

_Titanic X: So, you saw the vids?_

_DragonKnightRyu: Yes, and I am still hesitant, think about it, why did _we _get this app, else we'd be hearing about it all over the news…_

_117Jorn: It's weird, I know. It could only have just been created by… someone, I don't know. But this is something we can't simply ignore._

_Titanic X: Yeah. And gotta go. I need to find a good place to hide Spray. Don't want the cops to find him and start attacking him._

_DragonKnightRyu: I think I'll try brining in Shinobi Ryu for the time being, I want info and he's the best for getting it…_

_Titanic X: Uh...yeah. And… one thing. Anyone know good hiding places for Spray? The only one I could think of was a field not too far from my house, but… it's open and people would see him. I sent you a map of my location, so…_

_Ronald Pinkerton: Use a deep lake: that'll hide him from sight. Baikal or Athabaska would work._

_Titanic X: And risk killing him!? He needs to breathe, Ron! He's a living, breathing being now! I was hoping for like a forest or something!_

_117Jorn: Wait… didn't you say he was a plane? _

_Titanic X: Yeah. So?_

_117Jorn: Planes don't need air, Titanic. They are inanimate objects that don't need air… but still, the water would probably mess up the inner systems of the plane he's turned into - so I gotta agree with Titanic on this one, simply putting him underwater would do more harm than good. _

_Takeshi Yamato: Too bad he _**isn't**_ a Transformer - then you could hide him in plain sight on a military base._

_Titanic X: Need ideas here. Forest or what? I live near a wooded area._

_117Jorn: Do you have any Camo tarp? If you use that you could hide him in plain sight - Allies and Axis both did it in WWII afteral, and still do today. Use some sticks, leaves and other stuff to make it fit in, and place him in a small enough clearing where he'd fit. Hopefully later on you can make a hanger or something for him. _

_Titanic X: I don't have camo tarp, but I do have some woods out back loaded with leaves and stuff. I could make do with mud as well. Not gonna be easy, but… And thanks, Jorn! I'll take your advice._

_Ronald Pinkerton: Aha! Found it! : / / www . youtube watch?v=dH-LjWYO5VA_

_117Jorn: Ron, what am I watching?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: What I just made. Watch and learn._

_117Jorn: Okay… if you actually really just made that ship, then damn… _

_Ronald Pinkerton: Which one do you think I made using the app?_

_Titanic X: ...Wow. And Spray says he doesn't know what to think._

_Takeshi Yamato: I'm assuming you made the one that we saw the interior of in that clip - the 'hero' ship of the scene, if you will._

_Ronald Pinkerton: As usual, Takeshi gets it in one. Anyone want to ID it?_

_Takeshi Yamato: Only know of B5 in the broadest of senses, mainly through YouTube Clips… but was that a White Star?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: Technically, that was THE _White Star: White Star 1_. The first._

_Takeshi Yamato: Ah. Actually, recognized it from another clip - a whole squadron of those things going up against heavy Destroyers. Also included one of my favorite B5 lines: Susan Ivanova's "I am the Right Hand of Vengeance" speech._

_Titanic X: And Spray's kinda freaking out here. I'm trying to keep him calm, but...it's not easy. Anyway, let's try and meet up someplace soon so we can figure out what to do about this app._

_Ronald Pinkerton: I'll see about getting something ready. Hang on._

_117Jorn: Yeah, it's best that once I get my characters out, we all need to meet someplace. Ryu?_

_Dragonknightryu: I agree. Any ideas? _

_117Jorn: Well, we could all meet at one of our houses. I doubt transportation will be that much of a problem now with this app._

_Titanic X: Which of your homes has the closest access to woods?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: I'm at the edge of a city, but I'm in another country. Hang on a moment: I've got it ready. I just need your addresses so I can send them to you._

_Titanic X: Okay. What are you sending though?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: Nothing dangerous. It'll let us meet up. Your address, please._

_Titanic X: 835 Redwing Dr._

_DragonKnightRyu: Sending now._

_117Jorn: Right, right, sending them now. _

_Takeshi Yamato: Same here. Also, Jorn, I'm testing if this App can work through E-Mails… sending you something you might need if we get into a fight._

Jordan did as asked, as he checked through his Email, and saw that Takeshi had indeed sent him something. He hit the open button… and then his computer began to experience the same purple glow, and in another flash of light, causing him to close his eyes. when the light dimmed, he glanced down, and blinked at what now sat on his desk - some strange looking belt buckle-like object…

'_Wait… isn't that..._' Jordan thought as he picked up the device, before setting it aside as he typed into chat.

_117Jorn: Well… it worked. Looks like we can send things over via Email… and isn't this one of those Transformation belts from Kamen Riders Takeshi?_

_Takeshi Yamato: Yep! Specifically, it's a Sengoku Driver from Kamen Rider Gaim! I'd have sent you the WizarDriver, but as far as I know, you don't have an Inner Phantom, and I don't think you want to go through the process of awakening and suppressing one… Sengoku Driver can be used by anyone but Biometrically registers the first person to activate it. You'll need Lockseeds in order to transform with it, though… let me know which Lockseeds you'd prefer, and I'll send them to you._

_117Jorn: *Sigh* Alright… but still, I've seen the transformations of most of the Gaim ones… I mean, Orange? Watermelon? Pineapple? Banana? Really?_

_Takeshi Yamato: *Shrugs* Hey, I guess they needed _**some**_ kind of theme, who are we to judge if they chose Fruit? Anyway, which Lockseeds do you want?_

_117Jorn: Still not the most… threatening of of themes… I mean who's gonna take me seriously if I look like a fucking Banana? *Sighs* Whatever… this'll do till I get something better… Send me the Orange, Banana, and Watermelon, I guess. _

_Takeshi Yamato: Gotcha. Setting them up now… Orange, Banana, and Watermelon Lockseeds are on their way._

_117Jorn: Yeah, yeah… I'll probably just make myself the Quantum Morpher from Power Rangers Time Force when I can… or something like that. _

_Titanic X: I'm gonna figure something else out._

_Ronald Pinkerton: Ok, no one freak out, but there is something inbound to you. It should be somewhere inside your houses by now...Go AFK and check._

_Titanic X: BRB._

Jordan was about to type something, however suddenly he heard both Jaden and Amy shout "WHAT THE HELL!" causing him to drop what he was doing, as he quickly headed downstairs to find out what happened.

"What? What is it?" He asked, however the moment he saw the living room his eyes widened as now sitting right there was a pair of computer towers attached to a console and a grid on the bottom. "Hu…?"

"What, you didn't make that?" Jaden asked, as he downed a can of Root beer he had found.

"I… think that's what my friend just sent me using that App I mentioned..." Jordan muttered, as he sighed. "Hang on..." he walked back upstairs as he sat at his computer.

_117Jorn: A Star Trek Teleporter? You know you could of just told us, and Jaden and Amy wouldn't have freaked out._

_Titanic X: Uh, Ron? Spray's too big to fit inside my house. How am I supposed to transport him to where we're gonna meet?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: (Facepalms) I am dealing with idiots. Titanic, you don't need to be physically standing on the pad to use the damn thing. Use the targeting scanners, lock onto the fucking plane and BEAM IT WHEREVER THE FUCK you want. Besides, that was more meant for US rather than the plane._

_Titanic X: Okay. And please refrain from calling him a thing. He's alive too, you know!_

_Ronald Pinkerton: I am a member of a special sub-species of human, Titanic. Homo Sapiens Sapiens Giveus No fuckus. I don't give a fuck what it is._

_Titanic X: Not even gonna ask. Anyway, what now, guys?_

_117Jorn: I need to get my other O.C's here, and then we'll use the Teleporter. Takeshi, Ryu, you two had better do the same. _

_Dragonknightryu: Got it, just about to bring in Ryu..._

_Takeshi Yamato: Brought in a variant of Shion Uzuki, as well as Sayane and Kimiko from my Pokegirls Fics… Also made a few weapons that we should be able to use._

_Titanic X: All right. Now, where are we gonna meet?_

_117Jorn: Ron's house I would suppose._

_Takeshi Yamato: Either that or aboard that _White Star_ he made. Hopeful it has a cargo bay large enough for your OC if that's the case, Titanic._

_Titanic X: Hope so too…_

_Ronald Pinkerton: It's big enough. If need be, I can just make a _D'Deridex_-Class Warbird or something equally as big. Coordinates are pre-programmed. Beam up at any time. And Jorn?_

_117Jorn: Yes?_

_Ronald Pinkerton: USE THE RIGHT NAME NEXT TIME! I'll see you up on the _Shiroi Hoshi.

_(Ronald Pinkerton has left chat)_

_(Titanic X has left chat)_

_Takeshi Yamato: See you there, Jorn! :D_

_(Takeshi Yamato has left chat)_

Jordan sighed as he logged off as well, as he pulled out his phone once more. "Well… time to get to work," he said, as he began to enter in more OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - with Takeshi<strong>

* * *

><p>Takeshi was currently moving a crate full of weapons (made using that app) into the central pad of the Transporter that had conveniently popped up in his basement. With him were three women, the first sharing his hair and eye color, only her hair was tied into a ponytail and fell down to the level of her waist. She was also clad in similar clothes and armor, though she had a Katana and Wakizashi set strapped to her waist. This was Sayane, his Shoguness Alpha from the Pokegirl Universe.<p>

The second girl had black hair that fell to the level of her shoulders and blue eyes, and wore a pair of high heeled boots, with fish netting covering her legs and arms, along with hip-length black armored shorts, a long draping red and grey skirt in a fire pattern, with a black, red and silver colored vest with somewhat curved spiked shoulder pads, and carried a staff on her back. This was Kimiko, Takeshi's Fire Elementalist Beta from the Pokegirl Universe.

Last, but by no means least, was a woman with short brown hair and green eyes, wearing blue, white-trimmed robes that looked rather elaborate, what would easily be identified as a Lightsaber hanging from her belt. This was his SWTOR variation of Shion Uzuki, though he'd changed her last name from the original one he'd used for her in that universe (Takamachi) to Urishu, and somehow she'd also gained the knowledge of both her canon Xenosaga self and her counterpart in his Mobile Suit Gundam Xenosaga storyline.

The three had been somewhat surprised at being in another world, and Shion had **_definitely_** been surprised at meeting two women who were involved with another variant of Takeshi, but after they'd all discussed things, they'd agreed to not only work together, but to share Takeshi's affections. It didn't hurt that he had truthfully said that he did care for all of them, not to mention his SWTOR Force Bond with Shion asserting itself in addition to a Pokegirl Recognition Bond with Sayane and Kimiko.

"OK, that should do it," Takeshi said as he finished positioning the crate of weapons on the central Transporter pad. "Ready to go, ladies?"

The three all nodded, taking their spots on the Transporter's exterior pads, with Takeshi typing in final details on the control console. "I will admit it'll be exciting to do this," Shion replied. "Between my 'canon' memories, my MSGX memories, and my SWTOR Memories, I don't think I've ever been in a mode of transportation quite like this 'Transporter'."

"Agreed," Sayane remarked. "There was teleportation in our universe, but mainly from other Pokegirls - no technological equivalents."

Takeshi finished typing in the last details, then activated the delay function and stepped onto the pad. "Nothing to it, really," Takeshi said. "And-"

What he was saying was interrupted as the transporter activated, whisking them away to Ron's _White Star_.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Of course!" Jessica said as she typed in the coordinates. She glanced out the window at the pair of brown eyes looking inside. "They have to accept this. I mean, this app that brought you here… It's not something we should take lightly."

Her companion slightly bended its landing gear, mimicking a nod, feeling a bit nervous. "But… what if this Ron goes nuts when he sees me?"

"I'll make sure that it doesn't happen. And besides, I know you can defend yourself," Jessica remarked as she finally finished. "Now hold on. This'll be just a moment."

She pressed the button and within seconds, both were whisked away to Ron's vessel.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tom<strong>

* * *

><p>Tom sighed as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair, his brown eyes looking over to the person next to him. Said person was taller than his own 5'9 by at least a foot with Dark Green eyes and light brown hair, a intricate tribal tattoo spreaded over his body, he was wearing a black muscle shirt under a thin jonin's flak vest with extra scroll pockets and a pair of woodland camo pants tucked into a pair of combat boots.<p>

"This… is something," Ryu said, looking at his 'creator', who was scratching at his stubble. "So… you going to be bringing in my sister and students at any point?"

Tom sighed in response. "Naru and Akira yes, but not Hitomi and Amy, well, because they're not my OC's," he replied. "But… right now… I am going to need blackmail material, something tells me a _really _bad thing is on the horizon…"

Ryu nodded in agreement. "Akira would be best for that," he informed. "She's really good at getting people to reveal things that they want a secret."

Tom nodded in understanding as a light flashed and the Transporter appeared in his room. "Well, that must be what we're waiting for… let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>White Star<em>****-Class medium cruiser _Shiroi Hoshi_ - Lagrange Point 2**

* * *

><p>The two appeared in the hangar bay in a flash of light, and Jessica glanced around, holding the backpack in her hands. She lacked any real weapons aside from a single pistol she had managed to make using the app, and her companion was similarly on edge. "Well… this is nice," she said.<p>

"-practically instantaneous, too," Takeshi was saying as he, his three companions, and the crate of weapons materialized nearby. He then looked around. "See? We transported even as I was talking!"

The three women looked around, and saw that he was right.

Jessica turned at his voice, recognizing it. "Wait. Takeshi?"

All four turned to Jessica at her voice. "Ah, good to meet you in person, Titanic," he said.

"Same here," Jessica said. She motioned to the blue and white plane beside her. The plane did indeed have a set of eyes on his cockpit glass and a mouth, and those brown eyes displayed his nervousness clearly. "This is Spray Krane, my OC."

"These three are my OCs, Shion Urishu, Sayane, and Kimiko," Takeshi said, gesturing to each of them as he introduced them. "Shion was based on Shion Uzuki from Xenosaga, and somehow possesses the memories of the canon Shion, my Mobile Suit Gundam Xenosaga version of Shion, and her Star Wars The Old Republic memories and abilities - that last bit is because the SWTOR Shion was what I was bringing in, without expecting the canon or MSGX memories. Sayane and Kimiko are from the Pokegirls Universe, and are the Alpha and Beta, respectively, of the Pokegirl-verse me's Harem. All three were love interests of their universe's version of me, and… well… they've all agreed to share me."

"Geez. That's kind of… weird…" Spray said, backing up a little.

At that very moment, Jordan was next to appear from the Transporter, and moments after him came Jaden and Amy Takeo, along with a woman who looked about as old as Jaden was, only she stood half a head taller than him. She had long flowing hair which fell past her shoulders, colored a shimmering dark silver, hauntingly beautiful red eyes, and had pale skin and plump C-borderline-D-cup breasts, and below her shoulders were a pair of hardened insect-like wings. She was wearing a blue-green blouse that hung off of her left shoulder, a white and red sleeveless shirt underneath, and a black short skirt. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, black sandals, and black gloves. Appearing one after another were five other women along with her, and Takeshi knew that they were all probably Jaden Takeo's Harem from Pokegirls: Ripples of a Blade. Rena, Christina, Hikari, Reggie, Kasumi and Tsunami.

However, surprisingly four more individuals appears shortly after them. Each of them wearing full body armor, but Takeshi knew that they were all wearing variants of the MJOLNIR GEN2 Armor. Each set of armor was colored crimson red, but they were each configured differently. One figure had the E.O.D Armor variant equipped with a Rocket Launcher and a SAW, another had the Scout version with a Battle Rifle and a Sniper Rifle, the third one had the Soldier version with an Assault Rifle and a DMR, and the last one had the Recruit variant who had an Assault Rifle and a Shotgun.

"Sup guys!" Jaden said grinning as he walked in, and Takeshi noticed he had taken the Sengoku Driver and had it strapped onto his belt. "Sorry for the delay, had to get these guys and gals all brought in."

"Jorn, right?" Jessica asked as she stepped forward.

"Yup, and you must be Titanic," Jordan said, as they shook hands. "Nice to finally meet ya in person."

"Nice to meet ya as well," Jessica said. Then she looked back at Spray. "And this is Spray," she added.

The nervous plane nodded, slightly bending his gear before backing up, looking nervous.

"Wazzup!" Jordan said cheerfully at the plane. "So, you're an AT-802 Crop Duster, eh? Nice."

"Y-Yeah…" Spray said. "But…" He hesitated. "I… I'm kind of nervous about what this Ron will think…" He shivered a bit.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Ron's a crazy Canadian, but he's not gonna think any differently of you. He's just under a lot of stress with everything happening." Jordan then glanced towards Takeshi, who had three women surrounding him. "Takeshi? That you?"

"Yep," Takeshi replied. "Good to see you, Jorn." He then looked over all of his companions. "So, you got Jaden, Amy, and all of Jaden's Ripples of a Blade Harem, huh?"

Spray blinked. "Uh… Aren't harems illegal?" he asked.

"Where you're from yes," Jaden said with a small chuckle. "But… my world? Well when you live in a world full of women whose only means of staying sane is to have sex with them… well laws change." He then glanced at Sayane and Kimiko and nodded. "Yo Sayane! Kimiko! Glad to see you two! Either of you seen Hitomi-chan?"

"Not yet," Sayane replied. "Takeshi would have gotten her and her Harem out, but we were in a bit of a hurry and he was also getting weapons in case there was need for them - that's what's in the case."

Jaden looked a bit saddened, however he nodded in understanding. "Alright… just make sure you bring her in soon…" he said. "I bet she'll probably want to get filled in on what's going on…"

"I will Jaden, I promise," Takeshi said, nodding before he looked at the Spartan's who came in with Jordan. "So, Jordan… who are they?"

Jordan grinned a bit "My OC Team from a Halo 4 fic I was working on," he said. "My version of Fireteam Crimson, they're all Gamma Company Spartan-III's." He nodded towards the Spartans, who also nodded as they removed their helmets.

"SPARTAN-G100, Christopher. The team leader." The one wearing the soldier armor revealed to be a young man with short crew cut blond hair, and blue eyes, who nodded a bit.

"SPARTAN-G073, Thomas, their Demo & Heavy Weapons expert." The one in EOD armor turned out to be an african american man with a bald head, and brown eyes who smirk a bit.

"SPARTAN-G202, Amanda, the Sniper." The Scout armor Spartan revealed to be a woman with short red hair tied up into a short ponytail and dark green eyes, who smiled softly.

"And last but not least, SPARTAN-G300, Jack." The Recruit armor Spartan turned out to be a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, who gave the group a small 'peace' sign with his hands.

The Teleporter activated again as Ryu and Tom appeared. "Looks like everyone else is here," Tom said as he looked around. "Sup."

A chime-like sound was heard, likely the ship's equivalent to a PA. "_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. If you're done with the meet 'n greet, follow the lights and get your asses to the bridge. We have much to discuss_."

Jordan sighed. "Right, right," He said, looking at the others. "Alright everyone, let's go meet up with Ron. We've got a _lot _to talk about."

"Agreed," Takeshi replied. "And once we're done with that, I'll see about getting Hitomi out for you, Jaden."

"Thanks," Jaden said with a nod, before the group made their way towards the bridge to meet up with Ron.

"So… Ryu?" Amy said, as she spoke to Ryu Hisanaga who walked with Tom. "Did… did Tom there bring Akira in yet or… not?"

Ryu chuckled slightly in response. "Not yet," he informed. "Don't worry though, your '_Mistress_' will be here soon enough." He chuckled even more as Amy bushed several shades of red.

"Okay. Now that we got that settled, one question," Jessica said. She turned to Tom. "What's going to happen now that we have this app that can do this? I mean, something just doesn't seem right about this whole thing."

"That's what Akira and Naru are going to figure out, when I get around to summoning them," he informed. "Well, that and get some serious blackmail on politicians around the world, going to need the help of the government to hide things that might happen, when Kira is summoned, I'll have her track the app to see where it originated from."

"Sounds like a plan," Jordan said as he grinned a bit "She's going to be making a _lot _of friends on the web… and a lot of enemies too."

Tom snorted. "I'd like to see them troll one of the greatest hackers this world hasn't seen yet," he informed. "Well, that and she can pilot 20 meter tall machines of death."

"That too," Jaden said as he chuckled before the group approached where the lights ended - most likely where the bridge was as they opened the doors and walked in.

The bridge looked much like the rest of the ship: very alien. The consoles all had touch controls, but they were written in an alien language and where were even crystals on most of them. Several seats were midway between the forward end and the back, and sitting in the center was a man that looked younger than Takeshi, but older than Jordan. He was brown-blonde, rather tall (even if he was sitting down) and wearing a pair of simple shorts and a red tanktop and not even bothering to look at them.

"How's it going, Ron?" Tom asked as he stepped forward.

The man stood up from the center seat, straightening his shirt as he did so. "Just fine. So, who the hell is who?"

Tom pointed at Ryu with his thumb. "Ryu's with me," he informed with a grin.

"Shion, Sayane, and Kimiko are with me," Takeshi replied, as the three women bowed slightly. "We also brought a crate full of weapons made with that app - it's waiting in the Hangar we beamed into."

Jessica stepped into the room as well. "Jessica Miller and my OC Spray is in the hangar," she said.

"Jorn here, yo," Jordan said with a two finger salute. "And with me are my OC's, Jaden and Amy Takeo, along with Jaden's Harem from Ripples of a Blade. Rena, Christina, Reggie, Hikari, Kasumi, and Tsunami. I also brought with me an O.C Spartan Team I was making for another fic, my version of Fireteam Crimson. Chris, Thomas, Amada, and Jack."

"Well, welcome aboard the _Shiroi Hoshi_." Ron said, "I'm going to have to ask the Spartans to keep their weapons holstered. This ship is one of a kind, and while it can repair itself, I'm not having a gunfight on my ship, damaging the control systems."

"Understood," Chris said. "Don't worry. We won't raise a gun unless you do first."

"Good. Organic technology or not, I'd like to NOT damage this thing outside combat," Ron said. "We need to discuss that app that brought the lot of you and this ship into this universe. And make sure no one can abuse the damn thing: unlike most universes, some retards in ours want to destroy everything."

"Indeed," Jordan said, as he walked towards one of the consoles, observing the bridge. "We still have no idea where the app came from… DKR hopes to bring Kira Yamato from our Gundam fics and try and track the source. But… as much fate I have in her abilities, I doubt she'll be able to find the source that easily."

"Most likely," Takeshi replied. "Though she'll have help - I plan on bringing the Fanfic version of my SWTOR T7 Unit, T7-X5, into this, and he's really good at hacking stuff. Between him and Kira, they should find the source in a reasonable amount of time."

"Then I'll provide them with a better computer," Ron said. "The one on a _Sovereign_-Class ship is practically overkill, but I'd rather have overkill than not getting the job done fast enough."

"Perhaps I could bring out one of my AI OC's from my Halo fics as well…" Jordan mused. "AI's from the UNSC excel in such ops like Cortana."

"That'd work," Takeshi replied. "And Ron, on the topic of Overkill, I refer you to Maxim 37 of the Seventy Maxims of Maximally Effective Mercenaries: There is no 'Overkill'. There is only 'Open Fire', and 'I need to reload'." Takeshi then paused for a moment. "Actually, I brought some of the weapons from that Webcomic in the crate - a BH-250 Plasgun would be pretty handy, for example… and what would you guys say to having a Psychopathic Trigger-Happy Man-Child who looks like a mobile pile of turd on our side?"

"Uh… You're kidding, right?" Jessica asked.

"Nope," Takeshi replied with a grin. "I take it none of you have ever read Schlock Mercenary?"

"Does it look like I pay attention to webcomics?" Ron asked.

"No clue. Sorry," Jessica said as she shrugged.

Takeshi sighed, before plopping down at one of the consoles. "Can I connect to the internet with these?" he asked.

"If ISN existed here, you might be able to, but ISN DOESN'T exist here and you'd need a powerful wireless signal from Earth to get a connection. Besides, in case you haven't noticed…" Ron pointed out the forward viewport. "We're nowhere near that close."

"Right…" Takeshi replied. "Still, having Schlock on our side would be really helpful, especially with all of his guns. I've got copies of weapons from that series in the crate I brought, along with others, but I think he'd be really useful, too."

"Well, if we need soldiers… there is always a certain group of people we could… recruit," Tom spoke up. "You guys remember Red vs Blue?"

"Oh hell the fuck yes," Jordan said with a smirk.

"Uh, okay. I may not know what RvB is, but I sure hope that they can be trusted," Jessica said a bit nervously.

"Prepare for insanity. Simple as that."

Jessica nodded, but she was also worried for Spray. She turned back to the door a bit, a worried expression on her face.

"Same kind of thing with Schlock," Takeshi said. "He may be one of the most trigger happy individuals I know of, but if you've befriended him, you can count on him when the chips are down. I'm also thinking we might need Kevyn Andreyasn from that series, too - one of the most brilliant scientists I know about."

"I hope this Schlock guy can be trusted to keep his guns away from Spray…" Jessica murmured to herself. "And that no one will harm him since he's unarmed…"

Takeshi walked up to her. "Hey, don't worry - Spray'll be fine," he said. "Though, if you're really worried, if I bring Kevyn in, I'd let him take a look at Spray, see if he can upgrade Spray's chassis to include armor, shields, weapon mounts…"

Jessica turned to face him. "You sure? I mean…" She bit her lower lip. "He's not exactly a normal plane…"

"Kevyn's not a normal scientist, either," Takeshi remarked. "If there's a way to make Spray capable of defending himself, I'd imagine Kevyn could find it."

"Thanks," Jessica smiled. "I appreciate that, Takeshi."

"I'm going to get to work on summoning up Akira, Naru, and Kira," Tom informed. "Hey Ron, room in the hangar for Mobile Suits?"

Ron shrugged. "Barely." He said, "The _White Star_'s role was as a medium cruiser: it can only carry a few fighters. But I know a few more ships with bigger hangers."

"So, what are we gonna do about that app, guys?" Jessica asked. "I mean, we have this power, and we don't know why. But most of all, what's the deal with it? Does anyone else have such a thing?"

"Not that I know of," Jordan said, scratching his chin a bit. "However, we can't deny that we have this power… and we can do a _lot _of good with it." He smirked a bit. "We have the combined arsenals of every fictional universe to ever exist at our fingertips… and as far as we know, no one else on earth has this power."

"True, but one thing bothers me. Why? Why do we have it? I know we can do good, but… something just seems a bit off with the whole deal…" Jessica admitted.

"Nothing we can do about it now," Jordan said with a shrug. "We were given these apps… it could've been fate, random chance… I dunno. But the best we can do now, is to actually use this power to do some good in the world… and it _really _does need some help."

The group had no idea how much help, however...

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the United States...<strong>

* * *

><p>A man wearing a white and black uniform wearing a white mask, with short ear-length blond hair sighed as he leaned against the door frame. A few moments passed, and emerging from the room came another man wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses, who also had blond hair, only kept much shorter. "Is it done?" The masked man asked.<p>

The second man chuckled a bit, as he removed his sunglasses revealing his glowing red cat-like eyes. "He's… taken care of." he said, "No one will be missing another Republican in office… the United States here is no different from the one from my universe."

The masked man chuckled a bit. "And they are no different from the Atlantic Federation in mine as well," he said as he stood upright. "They will be… so easy to manipulate."

"Yes… though we'll _both _need to get a change of our attire, Rau." The second man said, stepping forward. "With what we are currently wearing, anyone who have seen 'Resident Evil' or 'Gundam SEED' will recognize us in a heartbeat - meaning you'll have to forgo that mask of yours."

"A minor inconvenience," Rau le Cruset said, as he removed the mask from his face, revealing his cold blue eyes. "Though I hope you don't mind if I use that App the senator mentioned to… bring a few friends of mine here."

Albert Wesker, the man who could have been a god, handed the smartphone over to the masked clone. "Of course," he said. "I'll need it to get some...supplies later on, however."

"Agreed," Rau said. "Such an interesting piece of technology… I'm surprised that he thought he could possibly… contain either of us."

"He was arrogant, and an idiot." Wesker said. "But that doesn't matter… what does is that we have both been given a second chance… the _perfect _chance to shape this world the way we see fit. And there is not a soul on this planet who can stop us."

They were the men who sought to control the world. And only a select group could stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn: DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUN!<strong>

**Ron the True Fan: This is what happens when we have to wait for people. We hatch doomsday plans. An try to-FUCKING D KEY!**

**Takeshi Yamato: This'll be rather interesting… doubt we'll work too much on this, given we have other stuff we need to focus on, but it'll be an interesting way to pass the time while the Muse is busy elsewhere.**

**Ron the True Fan: Or Patriot, as the case may be.**

**117Jorn: Yeah, its the prime reason why we can't update some of our fics, since we need to wait for Patriot since he's involved in so many of them like FFTF and SoC. But don't worry, they're coming! **

**DKR: So until next time…**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

* * *

><p><strong>July 12th 2014 A.D <strong>

**Earth **

* * *

><p>It has been two days since the five fanfiction writers had discovered the app which had granted them the power to bring once fictional characters and devices into reality, and they have been… very busy. In fact that would be a severe understatement as they have been doing quite a lot since then. Each of them had begun their own little 'thing' with the access they had to the app.<p>

Jordan had brought back many of his OC's, and had used the app to create an Island-3 O'Neil Space Colony merged with an Island-2 Stanford Torus Space Colony, and placed it in Lagrange Point 2 behind Earth, and had basically declared it as his new home, using a special stealth system which made it invisible to the visual sensors NASA or anyone on earth could have. And he built up a small automated fleet to help protect it as well, just in case, using technology from Halo, Gundam and Macross. He had also mentioned something about beginning colonization of a certain planet in the Epsilon Eridani System. He had called the forces he commands as the 'United Alliance Space Command', or UASC.

Takeshi had made a _Sao Paulo_-Class Tactical Escort Vessel from Star Trek Online to serve as his 'home', and had it currently docked with Jordan's colony. He had also brought back several OCs of his own, such as Hitomi Yamato and her Harem from Ripples of a Blade, who had moved in with Jaden Takeo and his Harem, as well as a few canon characters from fiction that he believed would be helpful. He'd also been using his copy of the App to churn out weapon after weapon, and was preparing an official demonstration about what some of those weapons could do.

Ron, meanwhile, had been making himself a small navy, based off of _Babylon 5, Star Trek _and _Star Wars _ships, and was sending a few of them outside the solar system to begin setting up a jumpgate network, under the name of the 'Colonial Expeditionary Force'. At the moment, however, he was currently back home, doing God knew what.

Jessica was busy elsewhere, having managed to create a defensive fortification system herself using the app. The system consisted of a single space colony, but different in design and function. A series of satellites surrounded it, acting as point defense lasers and a shield generator was located on the colony itself for protection. Beside the colony was a sleek silvery ship, but she refused to comment on where it was from.

Tom has used the app to call upon Naru, Akira, and Kira, Naru and Akira being sent Earthside to use their… _talents _to gain blackmail material on several high ranking politicians around the globe and then used the App again to create a wireless transceiver so that they could connect to the internet from space, leaving Kira to try and find out the source of the app.

They have each been making great progress with their own individual projects, however now by the request of Takeshi, they had all gathered onboard Takeshi's starship, in order to see a weapon demonstration of his latest gear.

* * *

><p><strong>Firing Range - Takeshi's ship, Holodeck<strong>

* * *

><p>Takeshi stood in front of the gathered crowd, an assortment of weapons before him. "OK, what I am about to show you are some of the weapons I made using that App - weapons we might have need of in battles to come."<p>

The first weapon he picked up looked like a bowling ball with extra holes, a handle, and a pair of rolls of duct-tape. "This here is the Strohl Munitions BH-209 Plasgun," Takeshi explained, allowing them to look at the weapon. "It functions by converting local atmospheric gases into a continuous stream of hot plasma and magnetically projecting it at extreme speed to vaporize and cut through materials up to and including hull metal or body armor." He then pointed the Plasgun at one of the targets. "Like so."

An Ominous Hum could be heard for a few seconds before the Plasgun fired, a large beam of energy erupting from the barrel with a loud roar to vaporize the target, and continue for a few dozen meters before the beam stopped as he released the trigger.

"That 'Ominous Hum' you heard is because the BH-209 is an older style Plasgun that runs on a Microfusion Plant," Takeshi remarked. "This Microfusion Plant must 'warm up' before firing by converting stored gases into plasma in a magnetic bottle, which generates the 'Ominous Hum'. Also, the Plasma Stream is manipulated to create turbulence as it leaves the barrel, causing the thrust effect to be decoupled from the weapon and resulting in little-to-no recoil."

Jessica's eyes were wide. "You're serious, right?" she asked. Even Spray was stunned, but for a different reason. He backed up, a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" he squeaked.

"Interesting weapons, although I don't think I like the 'warm up' period," Tom informed. "I'd prefer something a bit more quick on the trigger."

"Same here," Jordan said, as he patted the MA5D Assault Rifle he currently held in his arms. "I'll stick to good old bullets… and Blaster Rifles should the occasion rise."

"I understand," Takeshi replied, putting down the BH-209. "There are Plasguns that run on something called 'Annie Plants', that generate Plasma on demand and do not need to warm up - though they lack the Ominous Hum, which is the draw of the BH-209."

He then hefted something that looked like a larger, more elongated version of the BH-209. "This is the Strohl Munitions BH-250 Plasgun," he informed. "It's the BH-209's big brother, and again runs on a Microfusion Plant. However, this one has an additional feature - the ability to **_turn off_** the decoupling effect, allowing Newton's Third Law of Physics to take effect."

"I can help you demonstrate that," a new voice said as a greenish-brown blob bounded into the Firing Range next to Takeshi.

"Thank you, Schlock," Takeshi said to the blob, which looked more like a mobile pile of turd with eyes and a mouth than anything else. "Everyone, meet Schlock, one of the most trigger-happy individuals I know. The BH-209 and BH-250 are his weapons of choice."

Jessica was staring at the blob, but off to her side Spray grimaced and actually turned a bit green in the face. "Ugh…" he muttered. "That's… not what I expected. But…"

Tom shrugged. "Not the worst thing I've seen in my life," he informed. "Creepy and gross, but not the worst…"

Jordan simply shrugged. "Meh, I've seen worse," he said. "That's nothing."

Takeshi handed the BH-250 to Schlock, who began fiddling with it. "The mode with the decoupling effect turned off is called 'Rocket Mode', primarily because-"

Schlock pointed the Plasgun at the ground and pulled the trigger, the weapon warming up with the obligatory Ominous Hum before it fired, this time, however, as the beam went one way, Schlock and the BH-250 went **_the other way_**.

"-IT TURNS INTO A SMALL PLASMA ROCKET, AND A RATHER EFFECTIVE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION!" Takeshi yelled, in order to be heard over the roar of the weapon as Schlock flew around the range.

"ACK!" Spray yelped as the blob came his way and he ducked, barely avoiding getting hit. The plane peeked up, but stayed as low as he could.

"So, it's basically like rocket-jumping, only you can maintain flight for longer distances?" Jordan said, nodding. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH OF A DEMONSTRATION, SCHLOCK!" Takeshi called out, as Schlock took his finger off the trigger, landing right next to Takeshi again as the Plasgun shut off. "Thank you - also, for those wondering what Schlock is, he is called a Carbosilicate Amorph - and they don't naturally have eyes, but a type of tree on their homeworld grows things that they **_use_** for eyes. Yes, this means their eyes literally grow on trees."

Spray peeked up, and as soon as he heard the words, he grimaced. "Eww! That is gross!"

"Aside from the eyes, every single cell in the body of an Amorph can perform any function necessary - their entire bodies function as muscles, brains, anything else they need… and they can eat just about anything, though they can also create an internal cavity without 'digesting' what's inside said cavity, something they use to carry things." As Takeshi said this, Schlock took the BH-250, opened his mouth, and put the Plasgun inside his mouth before closing said mouth.

Jessica placed a hand on Spray to calm him down, although it wasn't very successful. The poor plane was shivering from unease now, and his ailerons twitched a bit in fright.

"If you don't want to continue watching, Spray, that's alright," Takeshi remarked. "Jessica can tell you the key points later."

"No… I'll deal with it…" he said softly.

"Anyway, this next weapon is the Multicannon," Takeshi continued, hefting what looked like a bazooka. "This thing fires solid projectiles, and as the name suggests, can fire multiple different types of rounds: Breacher Rounds for piercing shields and armor, Goober Rounds for restraining someone nonlethally, and Seeker Rounds to home in on a laser designator - which the Multicannon also comes with. They are also capable of auto-aiming." Schlock then pulled another couple of weapons out of his mouth, which looked like the back half of the Multicannon. "Schlock here, in addition to his BH-250, also carries standard a pair of Sawed-Off Multicannons, which he did simply by hacking off the front of the barrel of said Multicannon. Not to worry, though, I have had a specialist in maintaining and building weapons from Schlock's universe go over his Sawed-Off Multicannons, so they are perfectly safe, even though they don't have auto-aim anymore."

"Sounds useful," Jordan said with a nod. "We certainly could use something like that in the future."

"Anything else we need to know about?" Jessica asked.

"That should cover it for now - the rest of the weapons here are either variations on the Multicannon, Strohl Munitions AP-130 and AP-229 Plasguns, which would likely be more palatable to Tom and Jordan than the BH models because their 'Annie Plants' mean they don't need to warm up - though they lack the Ominous Hum of the BH models, as well - and Assault Plasguns, which are rifle versions, or weapons from other series that you likely already know about." He then stepped away from the weapons. "Computer, reset targets," he said, as the targets all reset at the edge of the range. "However, that doesn't mean we're done here - anyone up for testing some of these out with target practice?"

"I'll try," Jessica said. She stepped up to the gun selection and picked one up. She hefted it before she aimed and pulled the trigger. The Multicannon she held spat out rounds at the closest target, destroying it.

Spray blinked in interest.

"Nice work, Jessica," Takeshi replied. He handed her an AP-229 - looked a bit like a modern handgun with what looked like a crossbow attachment on the front. "Try this next - packs quite a wallop."

Jessica set the gun aside and grabbed the other weapon before looking back at Spray. "You may want to back up a bit."

Spray did just that as she aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, causing a massive roar as the target was obliterated by a beam about as large and powerful as what the BH-250 had produced.

"Pretty powerful, huh?" Takeshi remarked. "Pretty much a hand-held Wave Motion Gun."

Jessica nodded. "I'll take it."

Spray taxied up a bit. "Um… if you got that scientist out yet…" he murmured. "I… I may want something similar…"

"Gotcha," Takeshi replied. "He's the same guy that helped make sure Schlock's Sawed-Off Multicannons were safe." He then tapped the combadge he'd added to his armor. "Commander Andreaysn, report to the Firing Range, please."

A few moments later, a man stepped into the Firing Range (actually a Holodeck, but it was always used as a Firing Range, anyway, so it was simply called that). He was bald, with a black moustache, and was wearing a jumpsuit-style uniform that consisted of a dark blue top and black pants, and had a pair of round epaulets hovering over his shoulders, and a pair of sunglasses. "Spray, Jessica, this is Kevyn Andreyasn, one of the most brilliant scientific minds I know," Takeshi introduced. "Kevyn, this is Spray Krane, the plane you were going to be taking a look at, and Jessica, his creator."

"Uh… hi?" Spray squeaked. He was clearly very nervous.

"Just remember, Spray's a living being. And be careful. He's a very… unique plane…" Jessica said.

"I can see that," Kevyn replied, looking Spray over. "I have to say, though, I'm liking the unique challenges posed by being brought into this world… definitely different from my time in Tagon's Toughs." He then brought out a toolkit. "Let's see what we can do…"

Spray was a bit tense, but he let the man examine him more closely.

As Kevyn went to work, with Jessica supervising, the others continued testing the various weapons, seeing which ones would suit them best.

Just another average day for the group, it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day - INF-202 <em>Durandal<em>**

**En-Route to Epsilon Eridani System**

* * *

><p>"<em>It has been two days since the mysterious disappearance of Senator Alphonse Dickinson,<em>" said the news anchor at FOX news. "_The FBI have attempted to find out where he has vanished to, however all investigations at his house leave no evidence._"

Jordan just shrugged as he switched the Holo TV off "They act like we should care..." he muttered, as he spun around the chair placed on the bridge of his new personal warship as it moved through Slipspace - the _Infinity-_class Dreadnought Warship 'INF-202 _Durandal._' Fully stocked and prepared for combat, along with its full crew of characters. "No one liked that bastard anyways… he really did earn the 'Dick' in his name…" he shook his head. "Man that sounded corny…"

He then glanced at the Holographic pedestal next to the chair, where the holographic image of a woman in overalls currently was floating. "So, Aina, ETA?"

"We should be arriving at the Epsilon Eridani System in about 5 minutes," the AI said. "Not much longer, sir."

"Good," Jordan said. "Ron's been pretty busy these last few days… making our first colony at L2 was a good start, but we've got a lot of work ahead of us… and this will be just as good as a place as any to start."

"Yes sir," Aina said, nodding. "However… are you certain that this will work? The Terraformer I mean?"

"Hopefully yes," Jordan said with a nod. "It's a modified version of the Genesis Device from _Star Trek,_ however it's been modified quite a bit to avoid a disaster like the Genesis Planet." He brought up a hologram of a planetary surface. "In _Trek_, Genesis focused on using a single Torpedo-like device to operate. Of course, according to the show, the planet aged rapidly due to Protomatter being present in the Genesis matrix… yet it worked perfectly fine in stage two testing in a small cavern. I have always believed that the reason Genesis Planet exploded was because it was created from a Nebula, and not an actual planet. Of course Ron wouldn't agree with me, since he believes the Novels as non-canon since Gene says so… and I somewhat agree with him."

"But even he can't deny that - in small scale testing - Genesis _worked._ It terraformed an entire underground cavern, you can't argue with results. So… I am following the results from the Stage II test..." The hologram then showed the _Durandal_ launching multiple pod-like objects towards the surface of the planet. "Instead of one large Genesis Device, I am using multiple smaller ones, designed to copy the same results from the underground cavern, only applied to a planetary surface. It will still be a slower process, it will take a year or maybe two for the planet to be 100% Terraformed, but it's far faster than waiting decades for a breathable atmosphere to form."

"And what did Ron think of it?" Aina asked, and Jordan smiled a bit.

"He said it was a hell of a lot better, but speed is not always a good thing," he said as he shrugged. "Truth be told, I agree with him, but I'm not going to wait decades for a planet to be terraformed, considering we may not have that long."

Aina rose an eyebrow at that. "Expecting trouble, sir?" she asked.

Jordan sighed. "Aina, you know as well as I do that our Earth isn't doing so well," he said. "Climate's changing, wars everywhere running amok, and no one is doing anything to fix it. I always hated myself for not being able to do anything to help… but now..." he smiled as he looked at his upgraded Iphone "With this App… I've got the power to really do some good. By making a new world for people to colonize, overpopulation on earth will decrease as I bring more people from earth, and take them here to live new lives, away from all the political or religious bullcrap that's run amok for who knows how long. People who don't have to live under pointless rules that people make to further their own game."

"And I'm not the only one," Jordan said, "Ron, Takeshi, Ryu, even Jessica… I know they'll help out when they can, at least a little bit. I have big plans for both earth, and our new little world here."

Aina simply smiled before she turned forward. "Heads up, we're dropping out of Slipspace now." She said. And a few moments later, the _Durandal_ emerged from Slipspace, as it appeared in the Epsilon Eridani system.

"Scanning..." Aina said, "Detecting one Terrestrial planet in the system, with two orbiting celestial bodies, a gas giant and a terrestrial barren rock. The planet has a diameter of 15,273 Kilometers, and has a 1.08 G of gravity. Standard rotation speed at 27 hours, and an orbit around the sun taking 390 days. The rest of the system has an inner rocky asteroid belt, an outer icy belt, a Gas Giant about Jupiter's size, and a second world further out - it may already have a breathable atmosphere, though I will need to make a better scan."

"Good," Jordan said nodding, "Get us within launching range of the Genesis Device Mk-II's range, and prepare deployment phase I. "

A faint beeping sound was heard, causing the A.I to blink. "I'm picking up a transmission from…" She said, "I think it's a beacon in orbit of the planet."

Jordan sighed, but shook his head "Looks like Ron beat us here," he said. "Patch it through, Aina." The A.I nodded as the link was set up.

A brief timer was seen via holographics before a female voice came through over the speakers. "_This is a pre-recorded message._" It said, "_Please stand by._"

Ron's image, sitting on the bridge of his_ Sovereign_-Class ship (which he had named _Ra-Horakhty_) appeared next. "_This is a message to Jorn or whoever the hell managed to get here without getting killed._" He said, "_There's a damn good reason I left without telling you, so listen up. I'm starting to set up a jumpgate network throughout this area of the galaxy: faster than slipspace, and getting lost is almost impossible unless you lose signal from the beacons. You'll find the gate in orbit of the planet. Don't get lost in hyperspace._ Ra-Horakhty _out._"

"Hmm, nice," Jordan said nodding. "Good to have alternate forms of FTL ready."

"Sir, the Mark-II's are ready for deployment." Aina said, and Jaden nodded.

"Alright… begin launching sequence T-minus one minute," Jordan said. "Make sure you don't miss, Aina."

"Yes sir," Aina said nodding. "Preparing for Genesis Device Mk-II Deployment. Opening deployment hatches." Along the hull of the _Durandal,_ several hatches normally used for Missiles slid open, revealing torpedoe-like devices slid within each one. "_Hatches are opened, energy output for Drives is within acceptable parameters. Preparing to launch in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… launching Genesis._"

Shooting out of the missile tubes emerged swarms of small torpedo-like objects which soared out towards the planet below, their Nav beacons tracing their progress towards the planet. "_Impact with planet in Five seconds, standby..._"

Each of the devices impacted against the planet, each blast resulting in a rather large explosion of red, as each area that was within the blast radius of each device was reduced to subatomic particles, eventually blanketing the entire planet. "_Detonation confirmed, pre-programmed matrix reassembly has commenced._"

Jordan smiled. "It works," he said. "It really works… what's the ETA for the reassembly?"

"From the current rate of subatomic particle spread, and matrix reassembly rate..." Aina said as she ran the numbers, "I believe Reach shall be capable to support human life within one earth year - just as we had hoped sir."

"Good… good," Jordan said, "Prepare to send a probe to the planet Tribute, the second terrestrial world. Make sure its also capable of supporting life, if the Terraforming here at Reach fails, at least we have that."

One of the consoles flashed, sending out a warning. "We're picking up an energy surge," One of the officers said, "It's coming from near the location of the beacon."

"On screen," Jordan said, as the front screen showed the image of what appeared to be a bright flash inside of four struts, followed by what appeared to be an blueish opening in space to appear, and moments later a _Sovereign-_class Starship appeared from out of the opening. "Ah, and look who just showed up." He said with a small smirk. "Open a hailing frequency with the _Ra-Horakhty._"

Ron appeared on one of the closest screens, now wearing a more formalized uniform, although it was more accurate to call it a jumpsuit. "Jorn." Ron said with a nod, "I see you mini-Genesised the planet. I've got a relatively large jumpgate network setup, along with a base at Beta Ursae. I wouldn't trust slipspace until we've got a bigger map of the galaxy."

"Very well, though the slipspace route between here and Sol is good otherwise I wouldn't have gotten here, but I'll take your word on that." Jordan said nodding, "Reach should be fully terraformed in less than a year, and Tribute appears to already have a breathable atmosphere. Scans show both planets have a lot of potential for mining Titanium-A among other alloys we could use. And we can try to set up some Helium-3 mining at the local Gas Giant if we find any." He then smiled a bit "Also, like your new uniform - based it off of the uniforms used in _Star Trek: Enterprise,_ right?"

"_Less based and more like the same type._" Ron said, "_I've got the _Columbus _and the _Apollo _on their way back. They should be here any-_" Before he could finish, appearing through another blue jump point appeared two more vessels, each one around six kilometers long, and bore a design somewhat similar to that of a space colony. "_Ah, there they are._"

Jordan let out a low whistle. "Big ships," he said. "What are they though? If they're from Babylon 5, remember I haven't seen much of that show yet."

"Explorer_-Class._" Ron answered, "_They're not combat ships: pure exploration and jumpgate constructors. I've got four more, all equipped with warp engines as well as jump drives, hopping through this arm of the galaxy, building jumpgates in as many systems as they can before RTBing back to Sol._"

Jordan grinned at that. "You've certainly been busy," he said. "How many jumpgates have they made so far?"

"_90. Quantium 40's a bit of a bitch to find, and I've got the _Ishimura_ stripmining planets with a fuckton of it so we can build more. The network's ready and it's been set up for all of our ships._" Ron said before he sighed. "_I'm heading back to Earth: my brother's probably getting antsy._"

"Understood," Jordan said, nodding. "We'll start getting the Tribute colony set up, and begin construction of the first space stations as well and start mining ops here while we wait for Reach to Terraform. You head on back home, we've got ya covered here."

"_Understood,_ Durandal. Ra-Horakhty _out._" The _Sovereign_-Class ship turned back toward the jumpgate, activating it, which opening a jump point and went into hyperspace once more.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kira and Tom- Aboard the <em>Gungnir<em>**

* * *

><p>Tom sighed as he watched Kira type away at the computer as she hacked into the Federal Bureau of Investigation <em>and <em>the Central Intelligence Agency, at the same time. "That is freaking epic to watch," he commented, making Kira flash him a grin. "Find anything juicy?"

"Oh, I found _SO _much," She said, "Remember that Project MK Ultra? Those CIA mind-control experiments that supposedly ended? They're still going at it with them. The files that they uncovered in 1977 was just a _fraction_ of what was going on. "

"Really?" Tom asked, moving over to check the screen. "Interesting… that would be pretty damaging if it's accidentally released."

"Oh, I haven't even scratched the _surface_ of what I've gotten into," Kira said grinning, "The U.S Government has _so many_ dirty little secrets… just think of what I can find in the Russians? Or the Chinese?"

"Copy it all to our database," Tom ordered, patting her shoulder. "I'm going to run through the simulators again, see if I can improve my scores some more."

"Got it, and good luck!" Kira said, making a short peace sign as her fingers began dancing across the keyboard once again.

Tom sighed as he walked through the hallways of the _Gungnir_, having been modified for Artificial Gravity, and headed to the simulation room. "Now then… who should I fight today… Banagher Links and the Full Armor Unicorn… let's see if I can get past a minute…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Takeshi<strong>

* * *

><p>Takeshi was currently at the helm console of his ship, which he'd named the <em>Raging Tempest<em>. Turned out that Shion wasn't the only one to have memory/skill bleedthrough from other versions of herself - Takeshi, while primarily having been given the skills and abilities of his Pokegirl self, had also received his STO self's love of and talent in flying. And upon receiving a medical examination, he found that he'd apparently also been gifted with eezo nodules in his body, and L3 Biotic Implants, and training to function as a Mass Effect Vanguard.

He'd brought in some more OCs, namely other 'girls he'd had in his Pokegirls stories, and man was it a good thing that he'd made sure the Captain's quarters were soundproofed, and larger than normal for a ship that size - it could get rather noisy with all of them going at it at once, and Shion, too.

He'd also continued bringing in characters from other franchises - including a few more of Tagon's Toughs from Schlock Mercenary, and some of the _Normandy_'s Crew from Mass Effect, to maintain the ship.

All in all, they were settling into a new routine, and the Pokegirls and ME characters were all getting used to Schlock.

Takeshi knew this peaceful period wouldn't last, however, like a calm before the storm, and was determined to be ready for whenever the organic waste hit the fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Orbit of Earth - Xena Colony<strong>

* * *

><p>Jessica sighed as she glanced back at the planet. The colony was bustling with what OCs she had managed to bring in, along with several others that would stand out amongst the populace of Earth. Then again, there was good reason for it: some of her OCs were like Spray, but different.<p>

The sleek ship beside the colony was also one of her OCs.

And it turned out that she had made a good decision to stay behind.

Her colony also happened to have a few spy satellites in orbit as backups, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturn orbit - near Titan<strong>

* * *

><p>If anyone had bothered to look, they would have seen a Babylon 5 jumpgate in orbit of Titan, Saturn's largest moon. Of course, no one could notice because the gate was permanently locked into a kind of 'blind spot' so no Earth Sphere-based tracking station could find it. As such, when the gate activated and opened a jump point, which spat out the <em>Ra-Horakhty,<em> no one would ever know.

Ron, now wearing casual clothes and reading a book, glanced around the bridge. Most of the crew were modified versions of anime characters, making his job in bringing them to life much easier. IDIC was a bitch that way. "Alright, engage the cloaking device and get us back to Earth," he said. "I'd like to get back before my birthday comes around."

"Understood, sir," Said the starfleet version of Riza Hawkeye from FMAB. "Engaging cloak." Unlike actual Star Trek ships, Ron's fleet all had cloaking devices if they had the power to use them. The _Shiroi Hoshi_ and the B5-based fleet didn't, as they used conventional fusion reactors which didn't produce enough power. The Star Wars ships could, to a point, but their shields didn't work the same way.

"Cloak engaged." Riza said.

"Then jump us to warp and get us home." Ron ordered, and moments later the _Ra-Horakhty_ jumped into warp, and made its way back to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong><span>November 21st 2014 A.D - Four months since the retrieval of the App.<span>**

**Sol System - Mars Orbit**

* * *

><p>A Slipspace Rupture appeared in the shadow of Mars, and moments later the UNSC <em>Durandal<em> emerged back into Normal space. It was not alone as it was joined by several _Phoenix-_class Colony Ships and _Megaroad-_class Colonization Ships. "All ships have jumped sir," Aina reported.

"Good, make sure they remain in passive stealth mode," Jordan said. "Get the teleporter ready, we may need it to bring large amounts of people here, and get our more… subtle shuttlecraft ready as well."

"Yes sir," Aina said, as she sent out the orders.

Jordan sighed a bit, leaning back in his char. About four and a half months have passed since the app had come, and his own little project had been going perfectly. So far the Terraforming of Reach had been going perfectly, as already some patches of plant life were beginning to appear, but it was still a ways away from being fully habitable. Until then they were keeping Reach under watch, looking for any abnormalities.

In the meantime, they had begun to set up shop on the second terrestrial planet in the system, Tribute. Thankfully the planet already had an atmosphere that was habitable for humans, making colonization easy. Of course there was a small problem that Tribute apparently has a history of volcanic activity, which has resulted in large areas of the planet to be blanketed in frost-covered pumices, making Tribute a rather cold world, but still habitable in the areas not affected. Already they had begun construction of the cities of Ibrid and Casbah.

Construction was easy thanks to construction droids and mecha, which built up skyscrapers in record breaking time compared to anything on earth. And mining operations for minerals, natural gases and resources had also began. In orbit things were the same, as several Shipyards and space stations had been built, designed to continue construction of new starships and their maintaining. And mining the local Gas Giant which had a large amount of Helium-3 made things all the better.

And this was just the resources gained from one star system. Thanks to Ron's jump gates and the use of the _Ishimura_ cracking planets with abundances of raw minerals brought them a _lot _of materials to use. Titanium, Iron, Steel, Sulfur, coal, gold, diamonds, uranium and silver just to name a few.

Now with all of the resources they had gained, and with the construction of Ibrid and Casbah nearly complete, Jordan felt they could start bringing in some colonists from earth. His plan was simple: To find groups of people in areas like Mexico, Africa and other areas torn apart by war and violence, and bring those who wish to get away from it all to the colony ships, which will then take them to Tribute where they can start new lives in the two new cities. And eventually, once Reach was fully terraformed, immigrants shall be allowed to move there as well.

And Epsilon Eridani was just the beginning. Ron's fleet has been discovering multiple worlds, some of which can already maintain human life, and other which can be terraformed with the Mark-II Genesis Devices to do so. Jordan theorized that in a decade or two, they could have even more worlds colonized, and have enough defensive force to keep them all safe from threats both domestic and foreign.

"Sir, we're picking up a transmission from Earth," Aina said, breaking Jordan from his thoughts. "It's coming from Tom Johnson's I.D."

Jordan rose an eyebrow, but nodded "Patch him through," he said.

"_Hey Jorn, got some big news, pretty bad news, too,_" Tom informed hurriedly. "_The Congress was just bombed._"

Jordan's eyes, along with those of Aina and the rest of the bridge crew widened. "What?" he shouted. "When? How did it happen?"

"_Just now and still trying to figure out how,_" Tom replied. "_Trying to sift through hundreds of different cameras and survivor reports._"

Jordan groaned a bit at that. "How bad was it?" he asked. "Who do we know was in there when it got hit? "

"_Congress was in session at the time of the bombing,_" Tom informed. "_So… a _lot _of people, including the President and Vice-President, and some of the joint chiefs._"

"Son of a…" Jordan muttered, shaking his head. "Never liked them that much, but even _I _wouldn't have tried to pull something like this off… do we have any idea who did it?"

"_Right now, nothing, whoever did this was a professional, if I were to guess the bombs have been there for a while,_" he informed. "_Maybe even in walls when they were doing some renovation work about a month and a half ago, that's how I'd do it._"

Jordan groaned a bit. "This is not good…" he muttered. "What about the rest of the world? China? Russia? Europe? How are they responding to this?"

"_China is gearing up from the looks of it, not sure if it's in response to the bombing, or if they're responsible,_" Tom responded. "_Europe sends their sympathy… and not really getting anything odd from Russia, which is odd in itself._"

"Just keep your eyes peeled and ears open," Jordan said. "Russia's been pretty aggressive since they took over Crimea, they may use this as a chance to take more of Ukraine or other neighboring countries. And China might try something fast with Taiwan or the Senkaku Islands. And try to find out who caused this."

"_Already on it, I have the network looking for _anything _related to the bombing,_" Tom informed. "_I'll let you know when I find something._"

"Another transmission coming in," Aina reported. "Looks like it's Takeshi and the _Raging Tempest_ this time."

"Patch him through," Jordan said, nodding, as next to Ryu's image appeared the image of Takeshi, on the bridge of his own ship.

"_Jordan, I take it Tom told you about the bombing?_" Takeshi asked. "_We managed to catch a report of it up here in orbit, and I have a _**bad**_ feeling about this…_"

"You and me both..." Jordan said, shaking his head. "I'm gonna have to get in contact with Ron soon, we need our forces to be on alert if anyone tries anything funny…. four months ago we got this power from the app, and now _this _happens… seems a little too coincidental if you ask me."

"_Agreed,_" Takeshi replied. "_I've got Kevyn working on putting together more stuff from the Tough's Universe… though, to be honest, I'm contemplating using the App to get Optimus Prime and some of the Autobots here - I think we may need them._"

"_I'd hold off on that for now, if we _really _need firepower, I have our Mobile Suits on the _Gungnir," Ryu informed.

"We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves, Ryu," Jordan said. "And that's something Mobile Suits will do - Takeshi's plan is the most sound…" He smirked a bit. "After all… Transformers are robots in disguise. We could use them to keep a subtle eye on the rest of the world."

"_That's what I was thinking,_" Takeshi informed. "_Also, wondering if we should bring in Master Chief or Shepard - Master Chief's practically a one man army, and Shepard has a knack for rallying people behind him, a knack that we might need._"

"We'll cross that bridge if we really do end up needing them," Jordan said. "I'd rather not need to rely too heavily on them to do the job. Even if it would be awesome to meet the Chief, we're probably better off holding off on bringing him forth." He then paused for a moment. "But considering you've already brought forth a lot of the _Normandy's_ crew on your ship Takeshi, it may be best to go ahead and bring Shepard to life as well. "

"_Works,_" Takeshi replied. "_Might end up changing the name of the ship to _Normandy_ and giving him overall command. Either that or I end up making the _SR2 Normandy_ and giving it to Shepard, and bringing out the rest of its crew, then doing what Ron did and bringing _Star Trek_ versions of Anime Characters to crew my ship. Well, we'll see what happens - I'll get Shepard out in the next day or so._"

"Sounds good," Jordan said nodding before a thought hit him. "Oh yeah, speaking of Mass Effect, Takeshi, me and Ron set up a Jumpgate to the Arcturus System, and we've begun construction of Arcturus Station like in Mass Effect, basing it off five kilometer diameter Stanford Torus-type Space Station like in canon. You can use it as your own space station to keep your ships repaired and so your crews can have some shore leave there. Plus we've set up mining ops there at the local asteroid field, so resources won't be a problem either for ya."

"_Thanks!_" Takeshi replied. "_Is it complete enough to have some functionality now? I know it's likely not 100%, but most facilities I know of still have some functionality at less than 100% completion…_"

Jordan smiled. "Don't worry, it's already at 87% completion, Construction Droids work fast." He said. "It's fully capable of docking with most of the ships we've made so far, and its got facilities to repair and maintain ships, and it's got recreational facilities installed as well. It should be 100% complete by the end of the month."

"_Gotcha,_" Takeshi replied. "_I'll get Shepard out, then we'll make our way to Arcturus… I'm leaning towards Paragon Vanguard for him, with Spacer Origins and War Hero Career Path, if that's alright with you._"

"Go ahead," Jordan said. "He's your Shepard after all. Also, when you show up in the system, visit Eunomia, it's the third planet in the system. Me and Ron placed several arsenals of Mass Effect weaponry, equipment, and vehicles there for you to use, get you started on your own military force like mine and Ron's. Mako's, Hammerheads, Kodiaks, Tomkah's, and such, also built a few modded _Kilimanjaro-_class Dreadnoughts and such to start your fleet off good."

"_Understood,_" Takeshi replied. "_Truth be told, I was thinking about switching out from my Pokegirl-verse armor into ME3 Armor… I'd imagine some of my Harem would like it, too._"

"If you want to, there's plenty of armor there," Jordan said. "We filled the arsenals with all available Armors from ME1 to ME3, same for weapons too."

"_Thanks,_" Takeshi replied. "_Well, I need to start getting ready to bring out Shepard, so I'll head out - talk to you and Ryu again as soon as I can!_"

"Good luck," Jordan said, nodding, before Takeshi's image winked off the screen.

As the image faded, a jump point opened, spitting out three of Ron's _White Star_-Class mid-cruisers. "Incoming message from the _Ursa Minor_." Aina said. Jordan nodded, allowing it through before Ron's image, again on the bridge of the _Ra-Horakhty_, appeared, and this time he was wearing the Khan-era uniform.

"_G'day, people._" Ron said. "_Present from yours truly inbound. There's four fighters on the _Ursa Minor_ waiting for you: go pick them up._"

"Fighters?" Jordan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm… should be interesting..." He glanced at Aina. "Set the Teleporter, lock onto the fighters he's mentioned and bring them onboard the hangar bay." He then stood up. "I'll be checking them out."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Durandal <em>****hanger - 10 minutes later**

* * *

><p>Jordan blinked, wondering idly if this was a joke on Ron's part. The fighters were small, roughly 20 meters long, but in most respects, the damn things were miniature <em>White Stars<em>. There was also a note inside the cockpit of one of them. Jordan tore off the note and read it.

_'Jorn, I've got enough of these fighters for each one of us, take your pick and give the others the rest. I've tested them, and they're better than any fighter from _Mass Effect_ or _Star Wars_ - but they're a royal bitch to make, so _please _try not to get them blown up. - Ron.'_

Jordan looked back up towards the fighter, and nodded. "Hmm… I'll keep you around," he said. "I'll send the rest to the others… hope they like them."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Xena Colony <strong>

**Lagrange Point 3**

* * *

><p>Jessica glanced back at the large hangar, the only other one with her being Spray. "Wonder what's gonna happen now…" she muttered.<p>

Spray's ailerons twitched a bit as he looked at her. "I really have no idea," he said softly.

The young woman was about to speak again when the alarms began to blare. Jessica's hand lashed out and hit the comm on the wall. "What's going on?" she asked.

"_We have incoming over the Transporter,_" Terra White's voice replied. "_Transmission from Jordan, it seems._"

"All right. Thanks." Jessica and Spray both turned as a fighter appeared in the middle of the bay.

"Okay… That's new," Spray said.

"Yeah. But I'm not complaining," Jessica remarked as she stepped up to the fighter. She examined it a bit, surprised at the fact that it looked a lot like the _White Star_.

"How come there's only one?" Spray asked.

"Don't know right now," the young woman said as she looked up at her friend and OC.

The last four months had seen a change in him physically. While he was still the same externally, he possessed several of the gun type that Jessica had, but secreted within his wings. Not only that, but he had a specialized visor built to protect his eyes and that currently rested on his cockpit. He also had a pair of missile launchers hidden in his sides and a shield generator mounted within his body. He also sported a new paint job, mostly black with white accents.

"It's probably from Ron," she said.

Spray grimaced a bit at the mention of the Canadian's name.

"Hope this is the only thing for now…" Jessica muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Tom<strong>

* * *

><p>Tom sighed as he scratched his stubble, he was currently in his personal base of operations, the very bottom of the Mariana Trench in the Pacific Ocean, it wasn't easy to build the lab, but, it had been done, and the 100 cm thick Reinforced Gundanium Alloy certainly helped with ensuring it didn't collapse from the pressure.<p>

"Please tell me you have _something, _Kira," he pleaded to the long haired brunette who was only clad in a white tank top and boxer shorts, as it was only the two of them that occupied the base, she was more than comfortable to be dressed in such a manner. "I mean, we're supposed to be the intelligence network…"

Kira had her full attention at a nearby computer terminal before she sighed "I… _might _have something," she said, gesturing for Tom to approach. "This is some video I managed to get during the Renovations." The image showed the renovation work taking place in the Congress, as men walked in and out.

"There," Kira said, pointing and a figure wearing a black trench coat and blond hair, but the rest of his face was obscured from the camera. "That man walked in, and he was carrying that black leather bag." Ryu glanced, and saw that she was correct that he had a bag. "However… a few hours later, he walks out… but now he's _missing _the bag."

Tom frowned as he inspected the images. "Damn, normally Congress camera's are crystal clear, so… I take it this was the best image you could find?" he asked Kira who nodded. "Well, it'll have to do I suppose, send the image to the others, and radio Naru and Akira to be on the lookout…"

"Already done," Kira said before she sighed, leaning back. "Tom… something 'bout this doesn't feel right… I don't quite like the U.S Government - especially after hacking their Servers… but it still takes a _lot _of skill to place a bomb in the middle of Capitol hill and no one noticing it till it was too late… and it was timed so perfectly… now the President, Vice president, some of the joint chiefs and over half of Congress is now dead. This isn't the work of some terrorist group from this earth..."

Tom nodded in agreement, cupping his chin in thought. "That figure… looks familiar…" he said musingly. "Oh well, try searching some of the more secured servers in the world, see if you can find anything, I'll start asking around with our contacts."

"You got it," Kira said nodding as she flexed her fingers. "You know… I generally don't like to tempt murphy… bit is it too much to ask for a _little _challenge in hacking these servers? I mean even ZAFT and the EA's servers gave me at least some challenge… this is just ridiculously easy..."

Tom chuckled. "Just be glad they are, else we'd have never gotten as much 'hush' money as we have," he informed with a grin. "And I was able to say 'fuck you all you fucking whores' to my bosses while making a glorious exit, it was _awesome._"

"I got that on recording," Kira said, grinning. "Just in case you wanna relive the moment."

Tom grinned. "I just might," he informed. "Man, the part where I told off the Project Managers for their incompetence was _priceless, _then there was that standing ovation from back-staff…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Ron<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron coped well with stress. This was a simple, simple fact. As long as the stress was what he expected. Running an organization that was practically paving the way for galactic colonization and trade? Not so much expectable. It was a good thing he took comfort in simply making shit die in computer games. At this moment, he was playing <em>Star Trek Armada II: Fleet Operations<em>. On the hardest difficulty. "There is no way you assholes can get through my barricade." He said with a confent smirk, "You have tried. You have failed. Numerous times."

The link on the back of his right hand beeped, and Ron sighed before turning to his brother, who was playing _World of Tanks_. "I've got a call." He said, "Can you watch that for me?"

His brother gave him the 'are you an idiot?' look before Ron stood up and walked up to his bedroom, two floors up. "Pinkerton here: you kinda interrupted something, so make it quick."

"_Ron, it's Jordan._" Came the reply, "_Please tell me you're watching the news._"

"The easiest answer is one I've said a thousand times by now: I don't have cable. I try not to pay attention to the news unless it's family-related. What the hell's so important?"

"_US Congress just got bombed,_" Jordan said sighing, "_Over half of congress, some of the Joint Chiefs, the President and the Vice President are dead._"

Ron chuckled. "Well, about time the US government got fucked over." He said with a small smirk. "Again, though, not my problem unless the US suddenly decides to invade Canada."

"_Ron, this is serious!_" Jordan hissed. "_I don't like the US anymore than you do, but this isn't good. Think about it: Four months ago we got the app that does you know what, and four months later _this _happens. I don't like it, but US Security on Capitol Hill is top notch, there is no way anyone on earth today could've snuck a bomb in the Capital Building without being noticed._"

"That we know of," Ron said. "If Ryu's got any security footage, I'll take a look and see if it's anything I'm familiar with."

"_Yeah, Ryu contacted me, said Kira might have a lead,_" Jordan said. "_He'll send you it when he can. In the meantime, make sure your boys are ready for combat… after taking a blow like that, I wouldn't be surprised if China or Russia try something funny… and don't get me started with the Middle East._"

"Considering I can bring in a fuckton of firepower and more than two of us combined, I'm more than ready for shit hitting the fan." Ron said. "The _Shiroi Hoshi_ and the _Agamemnon_ are in the Sol system and I can bring in the 4th Fleet in three hours if need be. Now, I've got asses to kick."

"_Alright, I'll keep you posted Ron,_" Jordan said. "_And remind me to get you Cable for your house sometime in the future, or something._"

"Don't need it or want it: waste of money. Pinkerton out." Ron tapped the link to end the transmission. "Now, time to see if those AIs have smartened up."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later - INF-02 <em>Durandal<em> briefing room**

* * *

><p>"So… these guys are the new President and Vice President?"<p>

The entire group had gathered in the briefing room of the _Durandal,_ as they watched the holoscreen before them as they watched the inauguration of the new President of the United States who was to replace the now deceased President and Vice President. A man with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes by the name of 'Alphonse B Langford', and his Vice President 'Oliver R. Prayer', who was joined with his son, Raymond A. Prayer.

"Looks like it," Jessica said. "They don't look… too bad."

"Yeah…" Jordan said with narrowed eyes "But… why do I feel like I've seen them somewhere before?"

"I'm getting the same feeling," Takeshi replied. "I feel as if I've seen them before, but I just can't place it…"

"If it weren't for the short hair, I'd say he looked like Durandal." Ron said, shaking his head. "But that's not possible: who would be stupid enough to bring HIM to life?"

Jordan shrugged. "An American who _really_ doesn't understand Anime?" he suggested. "Now that you mention it… he _does _look a bit like Durandal…" He then glanced at Tom. "What do you suggest we do? You're in charge of Intel."

Tom scratched his chin a bit as he looked around. "I'll be digging around, see what I can find on them," he informed. "All I can say is don't take any rash actions until I can confirm or deny who they are…"

"We'll keep on doing what we've been doing then," Jordan said, nodding. "However… I believe maybe it's high time we moved our families away from earth, and settle them on our new worlds, just to make sure they're safe in case things really do hit the shitter."

"Doing that for mine without making it look suspicious is going to be a bitch." Ron said. "But I think Tom's good enough with records manipulation to get the job done. Also, tell your girlfriend to stop trying to hack into my computers or next time, I'll FRY hers."

Tom shrugged. "Good luck with that, and the aftermath, she may only have the MBF-105 Strike Custom, but… she's _scary _good with it," he informed. "But anyways, what sort of work do your parents do? What company are they with, I'll see about arranging for a 'transfer' and 'promotion'."

"Mother's a court clerk and the rest of my family's mostly unemployed: retirement age and all that. I'll get the Sekhmet ready for them."

Tom nodded. "I'll see what I can do, and make sure it's all buried into obscurity," he informed, making notes on his tablet. "You guys need the same treatment?"

"No… I doubt my parents would want to leave all the friends they've made behind, anyway," Takeshi remarked. "I'll worry about them, but I think they'd prefer to stay."

Tom shrugged. "How about a fake death then?" he asked. "Don't want people to try and use them against you."

"Faking my death, you mean?" Takeshi asked. "It could work… they'd likely grieve, but it would keep them safe from being used against me… not to mention that I haven't used my birth name since we got the App."

Tom nodded. "Right then, I'll have the false body set up," he informed, making another note. "Anyone else?"

"Mine shouldn't be… too hard I suppose." Jordan said shrugging. "After all, a chance to live on another planet, without needing to pay taxes, all while bringing your family and friends with you? Who'd say no? It's just a matter of getting them to wrap their heads around the fact that _I'm _in charge of said world though..."

Tom nodded, making another note.

"Not sure about my family…" Jessica said. "I could bring them to Xena Colony, but I'm not too sure how'd they react around some of my OCs…" She glanced pointedly at the black plane's image on the holocomm she had developed using said app.

"_I gotta agree on that one,_" Spray chimed in.

Tom nodded. "Alright then, my own death was faked the minute all of this started, to be honest," he informed, scratching his scalp. "It was a rather nice funeral actually."

"You went to your own funeral?" Jordan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit… risky? Not to mention cliche… I've seen too many movies with scenes like that…"

Tom shrugged. "Wanted to see what it was like," he admitted. "And I am a fair hand at disguises, actually, all I needed to do was change my glasses, dye my hair black and act differently, then I was Nicolai Drace, a friend of Tom Johnston."

Jordan shook his head. "Still sounds weird…" he said. "But, at least this will take care of our families, so we can focus on more important problems… and hopefully make these new Presidents look bad if they are who we think they are."

"_I think I know what you mean_…" Spray said. "_Something about those guys just really gets me on edge._"

"Same here," Jessica replied with a nod.

"Alright then," Jordan said as he stood up. "Now if you excuse me… I've got a lot of things I need to take care of… and it's about time I began a little project I've been planning for quite some time."

"What project is that?" Jessica asked with a bit of curiosity.

Jordan smirked. "Ah, that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" he said as he walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"_May as well get back_," Spray said over the comm. "_We got plans of our own to finalize, remember?_"

"Right. I'm coming," Jessica said. She stood up and closed down the comm. "Gotta go. See ya guys soon." With that, she slapped her combadge and she was transported back to Xena Colony.

"I'll get back to Arcturus," Takeshi remarked. "Working on building up a decent sized force there, but we'll be ready whenever you need us." He then tapped his combadge and was transported back to his ship.

"Back to Beta Ursae I go," Ron disappeared in a typical shower of light that all knew belonged to a transporter.

"I'm heading back to the _Dauntless_, I've got a _lot _of arrangements to make," Tom informed with a sigh. "Later."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Back on Earth<strong>

* * *

><p>Ascending from the atmosphere of Earth rose a large double-disk shaped object with a metallic structure. It rose up out of the atmosphere, and moments later it sped away from Earth at the speed of light using a near-copy of a Star Trek warp drive, although much less efficient and more costly on fuel.<p>

"Jump is successful," A mechanical voice said. On the bridge of the warship were multiple mechanical beings, each one with a mono-eye design head with a red eye constantly moving from left to right. "We are outside of the Sol System."

"Very well, centurion," another figure said, this one wearing what almost appeared to be golden elegant robes, with a mechanical face with two glowing red eyes, with a glowing blue section on his head where his brain would be. "Make sure we are out of scanner range of all Earth-based facilities. We cannot be detected this early in our flight."

The lead machine, plated in a gold or copper alloy, pressed its' hand to its' chestplate in a form of salute. "By your command," it said. The ship sped past Mars and Jupiter, unknowingly detected by the Titan transfer point station on its' way out.

"I will inform Imperious Leader that we are clearing the solar system," the figure said, as it began to walk away. "Continue operations unless otherwise directed."

"By your command."

The Cylon IL-series, known to many by the name 'Lucifer' walked out of the bridge of the Basestar, making his way to the room where their Imperious Leader awaited. It had been a… curious and advantageous few months for them all, needless to say. The first thing Lucifer remembered was awakening in the presence of several armed men, who restrained him. He discovered, to his surprise, that he was on the 13th Tribe's world, of Earth.

Yet… it was not the same. These people had no knowledge of the other colonies or outposts. Their technology was primitive… yet while not having any true knowledge of the colonies… they knew so much about them, the Cylons, and even Lucifer himself. Apparently they once all existed in a 'fictional science fiction series', titled after the Colonial Battlestar _Galactica._

Needless to say, this intrigued Lucifer to no end. As did the Imperious Leader, who was also brought to life by a device called an 'App', capable of bringing fictional characters and technology into a reality. Those who imprisoned them, the 'United States', wished to use Cylon Technology, use their knowledge to defeat their own enemies.

But they underestimated them. Lucifer and the Cylon Centurions broke free, and released the Imperious leader before boarding the Basestar that the 'U.S' had created, and escaped. They need not worry about them pursuing, as this Earth's technology level was far below their own and did not even have Faster than Light travel. But they did stay long enough to gather much information about the 13th Tribe of this universe.

Including this… 'Re Imagined Battlestar Galactica' series.

Lucifer stepped through another set of doors, entering a dark room where two Centurion's stood guard. In the center on an elevated platform, was their Imperious Leader. Much of his features were shrouded in shadows, though if one looked close enough they would see the rather lizard-like face he possessed, similar to the original Cylons who created them to begin with.

"Imperious Leader," Lucifer said, with a small bow.

"Lucifer," the Imperious Leader said. "Have we left the Sol System?"

"Yes, Imperious Leader," Lucifer said. "We have left the system, and are making our way to a further star system, their facilities will be unable to detect us."

"Good," The Leader said. "Once we find a star system which suits our needs… prepare to use this 'app' to bring forth the Cylons of the 'Reimagined' series. Much of their technology may be… primitive compared to our own, but there is much use in their Humanoid Cylons, and their Resurrection Network. And their models of Cylons could greatly benefit our own."

Lucifer bowed slightly once more. "By your command."

* * *

><p><strong>Titan Transfer Point<strong>

* * *

><p>The Titan Transfer Point Station (nicknamed the Sprawl by Ron and Jordan for reasons known only to them) was one of the few 'cross-faction' stations in the Sol System due to the fact that Sol was still very much a one-planet only system. Several Colonial Expeditionary Force and UASC ships orbited the massive station, protecting it and the local jumpgate. Commanding the station was a man going by the name of Booker DeWitt, who was a bit of a gambler.<p>

"Commander, picking up an FTL-speed contact leaving Earth: no friendly IFF."

Booker glanced at the sensors officer. "Tell the big guy about it as soon as possible." He said. "Where the hell is he, anyways?"

"Outpost Ursae, according to last report."

Booker sighed "Ok, then tell Commander Tackett." He said. "HE'S at Earth, at least."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - INF-102 <em>Durandal<em>**

* * *

><p>"You know… I should be surprised at how easy it was to conquer North Korea… yet I really shouldn't," Jordan said, shaking his head as he watched news images from North Korea, of civilian and rouge military forces rising up against the Loyalists. "Just needed to give them the right motivation… just like gravity, all it takes is a little push."<p>

"Well, considering who you put in charge, it's not that surprising," Aina said, as the images showed the supposed instigator of the Rebellion, General Roy Mustang. "Surprised you didn't bring Lelouch Vi Britannia for the mission though…"

Jordan shrugged. "I didn't want to run the risk of him going rouge and put me in a geass," he said. "I haven't made a proper counter for it yet. If I do make a Lelouch, I'll use the version we made for him in our Gundam or Star Trek fics where he doesn't have Geass, but is still one hell of a strategist. But its all worked out, North Korea is now under our control, and we can start negotiating with South Korea to unify the two countries."

Aina was about to speak before she blinked. "Sir, we've got an incoming transmission from Titan Transfer Point."

"The Sprawl?" Jordan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Patch 'em through." Aina snapped her fingers as the comm was patched through. "This is Commander Tackett, UASC Starship _Durandal._ We're receiving you. Is there a problem?"

The image of the station commander appeared on the screen. "_Picked up a ship leaving Earth at FTL speed, but it wasn't using an IFF._" Booker said. "_You running a test flight or something, Commander?_"

Jordan rose an eyebrow, and glanced at Aina who shook her head. "No, I don't believe we have any prototypes scheduled for testing today," she said. "We were going to start the trial runs on the SV-52s Fragger, but those aren't slated until next week."

"There you have it Booker," Jordan said. "We ain't doing any tests. Have you tried contacting the Xena Defense Force or SITG?"

"_Haven't bothered: they don't send out anything worth asking about._" Booker said. "_We're sending you the data now. Maybe you can make something of it._"

Jordan hunched over, as he read through the data they sent. "Aina, use the data to reconstruct it together," he said. "Try to get me an image to use."

"Yes sir," Aina said, as the data came together. First as a few ineligible pictures, but they began to take form…

…and then Jordan's eyes widened, as the image took a form he knew all too good and well thanks to Battlestar Galactica.

A Cylon Basestar.

"Oh _Shiiiit!_" Jordan cursed. "Booker! Get me a line with Ron! PRONTO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Ursae star system - Outpost Ursae<strong>

* * *

><p>The majority of Ron's massive fleet (and massive was an understatement) was posted at Beta Ursae, one of the stars within the Ursa Major constellation. One of the largest parts of the outpost was a massive starbase, modelled after that used in Star Trek and popularly known as Earth Spacedock, but with a large difference.<p>

Starbase Ursae was 60 times the size and large enough to dock an _Executor_ within her bowels. At that moment, her supreme commander (technically, he held the title of Grand Admiral, due to the size of his fleet, being three times the size of the UASC's space forces) was taking a nap.

However before he could fall too deep into his sleep, the alarm next to his bed started going off, causing Ron to groan as he picked it up. "This had better be good, or else your ass is _MINE!_" He growled out.

"_Sorry to interrupt Commander, but we have a transmission coming in from the _Durandal," came the reply. "_It's from Commander Tackett, he says it urgent._"

"Christ. Patch it through." Ron muttered as he donned his Khan-era turtleneck before the screen displayed Jordan's face. "I was just about ready to fall asleep, Jorn: this better be important."

"_Sorry Ron, but it is,_" he said. "_I got a message from the Sprawl, stating that they picked up an FTL-speed ship hightailing it out of the Sol System._"

"So?" Ron asked. "The others could be doing prototype tests-"

"_I just checked with them while I was waiting to connect with you,_" Jordan said. "_None of the others were working on any Prototypes today… and it's worse…_" He sighed. "_Sprawl sent me the data on what they picked up, and Aina used it to get a good image at what it was… Ron… it was a Cylon War-era Baseship._"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Send me the data," he said. "Your AI might be good at repiecing shit together, but my computers are infinitely better. I might be able to tell you if we're fucked or not."

"_She's confident she pieced it together right, but I'm sending the data your way anyway,_" Jordan said. "_I'm not sure if it's a real War-era Baseship, or if it's from the Original Series since they both look alike._"

"Since I'm the only one that can tell the difference, it would be best that I take a look." Ron said nodding. "Pinkerton out." He pressed a button to end the communique before the computer sounded a tone demanding his attention. "_Data packet from UASC_ Durandal _received._"

"Computer, run an enhancement sequence on the data packet." Ron said. "Maximum detail possible." The Computer complied with the atypical acknowledgement sounds heard in Star Trek. "_Enhancement sequence underway. Time to completion: 9 minutes, 48 seconds._"

Ron took this opportunity to get redressed, considering he wasn't going to sleep tonight. The moment he finished getting his boots on, which were the last thing he usually did, the computer sounded off. "_Enhancement sequence complete._"

Ron walked over to a computer terminal. "Display image," he said. A far more detailed image appeared on the desktop screen, and Ron easily picked out things that were not supposed to be there. If this were a _RDM _baseship, there would have been properly laid out missile batteries. Instead, there were turrets that were clearly not meant to fire projectile weapons.

"Well, this is a blessing and a curse all at once," Ron said. "Computer, contact the Sprawl and tell them to get me in contact with the _Durandal_."

"_One moment,_" the computer said. About two minutes passed, and the image of Jordan appeared back on the screen. "_Ron, so what's the verdict?_" he asked.

"She was right: it's a baseship," he admitted. "Problem is, you couldn't tell which type. Thankfully, I can. There were laser turrets all over the hull. 2003 ships didn't have lasers, plus it was going at FTL speed, something else _RDM _baseships can't do. It's a _TOS _baseship."

"_Not exactly good news, but good to know at least,_" Jordan said with a sigh. "_Sprawl says they tried to track its course, but once they moved out of the system they lost them. They could be anywhere from here to… anywhere out there by now. I'm putting my forces on alert, and pumping up production on our ships and troops. I doubt these Cylons will just leave us alone if they manage to build up more fighting strength._"

"I haven't upgraded the tracking systems on the Sprawl yet, but I've got a few ships out there that'll detect them." Ron said. "The second they pick that baseship up, I'll send the _Zion _and the _Trinity _to mop them up. Easy pickings."

"_Let's hope they do,_" Jordan said. "_I'll send out a few Prowlers and Frigates to do the same, they'll look for anything not using a friendly IFF. I'll contact Takeshi and Jessica, see if they have any ship they could loan to the search as well._"

"Understood," Ron said. "Tell Titanic that I've got a present for her." Ron ended the transmission before a voice was heard over the PA. "_CnC to Admiral Pinkerton._" Ron sighed.

"Go ahead."

"_Sir, the _O'Neill _has picked up a ship moving toward the Sirius system. It's moving at FTL speed, but nowhere near the speed our ships are capable of._"

Ron chuckled. "Tell the _O'Neill_ to continue tracking the contact and vector the _Zion_ and the _Trinity_ to intercept," he said.

"_Orders are, sir?_"

"Shoot to kill, Maya. Pinkerton out."

* * *

><p><strong>Xena Colony<strong>

* * *

><p>"So that's the plan, huh?" Jessica asked.<p>

Tao White nodded as she ran a hand through her black hair. "Yeah. And so far things look good on the defensive front. The satellite defense network is on full alert since the sensors on the _Destiny Star Drive_ picked something up out in deep space."

Jessica felt glad that she had had the ship set up a sensor network further out using the sensor drones. While not that accurate, it was useful to keep tabs on certain possible threats, and it allowed them to be prepared for a few scenarios should the need arise for defense or offense.

Spray taxied a bit closer. "But what about the situation on Earth? From what it looks like, things are taking a turn for the worse," he said.

Jessica turned to face the black plane. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're gonna let it get worse. For now, though we'll just wait and see-"

The comm beeped as she turned to face the communications station. "Greg, report!" she snapped.

"Got an incoming transmission from Jordan. He says it's urgent," Greg Huntington replied.

"Put it on," Jessica said.

Greg nodded and keyed in the code. The screen flashed and up came Jorn's image on the main monitor.

"_Titanic, I need your help with something,_" Jordan said. "_Do you have any FTL-capable ships with long-Range sensors?_"

"Yeah. The _Destiny Star Drive_ has long range sensors and FTL. Why?" Jessica asked.

"_The Sprawl just picked up an unknown FTL signature leaving Sol,_" Jordan said. "_Aina and Ron confirmed it was a Cylon Basestar - and I know none of us have made one of those monsters._"

"Huh.. I'll send out the _Destiny Star Drive_ to keep tabs on the thing. Any idea where it's headed?" Jessica asked as she looked at the sensor station.

"_Ron just told me it may be heading towards the Sirius System,_" Jordan said. "_He's sending the _Zion_ and _Trinity _to intercept. But just in case, I'm still sending some Prowlers elsewhere in the general area, make sure it doesn't try to turn somewhere else._"

"All right. We'll be there. And anything else?" the young woman asked.

"_Ah, right. Ron also said he had a surprise for you,_" Jordan said. "_Couldn't imagine what though… once we track this Basestar down, check it out with him._"

"Hope it's something worth using," Jessica said. "And we'll be there."

The comm closed down and Jessica turned to face another one of her OCs, a woman named Vanessa White. "Got anything on sensors?"

"Nothing so far. We'll be sure to keep in touch with you as you head out though," Vanessa said.

"Good. Spray, c'mon. We're going to the dock," Jessica said.

Spray nodded and the two turned and headed for the dock. The transporter was located there, so there was no doubt that whatever Ron sent would arrive via that, but there was also the possibility it could be outside if it were a ship. The two made their way there in less than fifteen minutes, which wasn't bad considering that the command center was just above the hangar bays and could be reached by turbolift (the turbolifts on Xena Colony were of varying sizes to accommodate some of her larger OCs). Still, it was best to tag along to Beta Ursae. At least then they'd have some kind of an idea of what they were up against.

The two arrived at the dock and boarded the small shuttlecraft for the _Destiny Star Drive_.

The shuttle arrived in a few minutes and the large vessel disconnected from the colony.

Within minutes, the engines lit up and the vessel sped away from the station, engaging its warp drive and jumping into warp space.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tom<strong>

* * *

><p>"How in the <em>fuck <em>did we miss this?" Tom asked with a string of curses. "This was _not _in any of their databases…"

"It must have been a closed circuit or simple paper, can't hack a physical file, after all," Kira said with a scowl as she triple checked the CIA, FBI, and military records. "I'm not seeing _anything _in here."

"But _Cylons?_ What's next, the T-Virus? The _ALIENS?_ The **_Covenant?!_**" Tom asked. "Oh, I know, how about the mother fucking **_BORG_**. Goddammit, why is it always the idiots in charge…"

"Umm… Tom?" Kira asked, a bit hesitantly. "I… think you just forgot… _that _law…"

Tom blinked twice before cursing again. "You know what, _fuck it,_" he declared. "I'm bringing in Reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Ryu asked, "From whom?"

Tom grinned. "Oh, just some Freelancers," he said as he walked. "Along with a squad or two of misfits."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Arcturus System<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cylons, huh?" Takeshi asked Jorn through the communications link. "That sounds really bad."<p>

"_Yeah, especially the Original Series version,_" Jordan said. "_Their tech is superior to the ones from the Reimagined series. Lasers, better FTL, all that. And that's if they _don't _know about the whole BSG Franchise. If they do, _and _know about the App, they could start making more Cylons, and not just the Original versions, but also the Modern Baseships, Raiders and Centurions from the Reimagined Series, and don't even get me started on the Humanoid Models._"

"I see…" Takeshi said, nodding. "I understand what's at state here, and I'll do what I can to help. I've got a few _Normandy-_class Frigates with updated stealth and sensor systems, and I can dispatch them to the area. I'll also see if I can bring some extra firepower if you need it… I've managed to fully recreate a lot of the Mass Effect fleets, so I can send the Alliance 5th Fleet to help out, along with the 103rd Marine Division and a few of my N7 Spec Ops Teams."

"_Thanks Takeshi,_" Jordan said smiling. "_Any help will do. Ron says he's pretty sure they might cross the Sirius System, so get your forces there ASAP._"

"Roger," Takeshi replied. "I'll go, myself, too - the _Raging Tempest_ **_does_** have a Cloaking Device, after all."

"_Sounds good,_" Jordan said. "_I'll be heading out too - taking the UASC 12th Fleet. I'd take some Spartan's too, but Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta Companies of III's still aren't ready along with the IV's, and I've only just started bringing the SPARTAN-II's into service. See ya there Takeshi. _Durandal _out._" And with that, his image disappeared.

Takeshi frowned. '_Well, looks like things are starting to go downhill,_' he thought. '_Need to make sure not to tempt Murphy, otherwise they'll get much worse…_' He opened a comm channel to one of his most trusted commanders - one of his most trusted **_companions_** aside from his wives, Jordan, Tom, Jessica, and Ron. "John," Takeshi said once the channel was open.

Appearing on the channel was a man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties, with short brown hair and hazel brown eyes, wearing the standard N7 Armor, and fully equipped with N7 weapons and gear. "_Takeshi,_" John Shepard said, nodding. "_What is it?_"

"Get the _Normandy 2_ ready to go," Takeshi replied. "We've got a situation we need to deal with."

"_Say no more,_" John said. "_I'll get Joker to get her moving ASAP._"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Ursae<strong>

* * *

><p>The <em>Destiny Star Drive<em> emerged from warp space near Outpost Ursae some time later, the engines dying down to a muted glow for regular speeds which, while considerably better than some ships when at full, were reduced in this case to fifty percent. Jessica stood on the bridge with Spray beside her and a few others manning the stations.

"We've arrived, ma'am," Ben Goodall said as he looked back.

"Good," Jessica said. She glanced at the comm station manned by Tony Larson. "Tony, patch us through to Ron. Tell him we're here."

Tony nodded and got on the comm. "_Destiny Star Drive_ to Outpost Ursae. Do you copy?"

"_This is Starbase Ursae. Admiral Pinkerton left the station two hours ago. He should be back-_" As if on cue, a jump point opened and spat out five ships: two White Stars, a pair of Blue Stars and a MASSIVE ship Jessica couldn't identify.

"What in the world?" she murmured.

"Getting a recording from the station," Tony said.

Ron's image appeared, wearing his now-trademark Khan-era Starfleet uniform, on the bridge of an unknown ship. "_Titanic, I figured you'd want to outgrow that ship of yours, so I'm giving you something better. Th_e Anla'shok_ is an upgraded_ Victory-_Class destroyer, including warp drive, deflector shields and a M/AM reactor, along with three squadrons of Thunderbolts. Trash this thing, however, and the _Ra-Horakhty_ will be your worst. Fucking. Nightmare. Pinkerton out_."

"Wow…" Jessica was surprised. "Didn't expect this."

"Well, it's something at least. Best to hold onto it," Ben remarked.

She nodded. "Right."

"I'll send a team on board to bring it back to the station," Tony said.

"Go for it," Jessica said. "Me and the others can do the scans. Meet us back at Xena Colony soon."

The boarding team headed for the transporter room while Jessica and the rest prepared for the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Binary system<strong>

* * *

><p>The baseship dropped out of lightspeed (a misnomer, as they were going a lot faster then light, but slower than most <em>Star Trek<em> ships, including the NX-Class) and began moving toward an asteroid belt.

"Centurion, would you mind informing me WHY we've dropped out of lightspeed?" Lucifer asked, impatiently.

The command centurion faced the IL-series Cylon to answer. "We run low on tylium: continued use would drain our resources and we would be stranded between star systems," It said. The key difference between the reimagined series and the original was that sublight and FTL ran off the same fuel in _TOS _while the _RDM _ships simply used electrical power to spool up the drive using runoff from the sublights.

Lucifer nodded at the reasoning. "Yes… very well," He said. "Approach the asteroid belt, and harvest as much Tylium as we-"

"Subspace vortex detected," another centurion announced. A blue tunnel in space appeared before the baseship, spitting out four ships. their semi-updated databases IDed them as _White Star_-Class medium cruisers, an _Omega_-Class destroyer and an _Imperial-I_-Class star destroyer. The White Stars were identified via IFF as _Marcus Cole_ and _Susan Ivanova_ while the Omega was named EAS _Trinity_ and the Imperial-I was the ISD _Zion_. The two White Stars could easily take out the baseship while the fighters would destroy the _White Stars_, but the two carrier/battleships would make sure that did not happen.

"What?" Lucifer shouted in surprise. "Where did these ships come from? I thought Earth had no Faster than Light Travel!"

"They do not." The Command Centurion said. "These are not vessels belonging to the Earth of this Universe."

Lucifer let out a growl at this. He was not anticipating to fight… however at the very least they were not unprepared for one. While this Basestar had all of the technology it had in their universe, he had discovered that the 'United States' had taken it upon themselves to… upgrade their Baseship before they overcame their captors and escaped. Additional missile batteries, increased amount of Raiders, and the two most notable… a built-in Shield Generator and a Stealth Field Generator.

"Launch half of our Raiders, and arm all weapons!" Lucifer ordered, "Focus fire on the closest warships! And Arm all nuclear weapons!"

The Cylon crew of the Baseship followed the orders quickly and flawlessly, as Cylon pilots quickly boarded their Raiders which launched immediately, and once deployed they sped towards the closest vessels, the ISD _Zion_ and the EAS _Trinity_. As they approached, the Baseship fired a salvo of Laser fire, and missiles, with a handful of nuclear missiles mixed among their numbers to make it difficult for them to tell which missiles were nuclear, and which ones were not.

The _Zion_ and _Trinity_ returned fire with turbolaser bolts and x-ray/plasma lasers, denting the shields while launching their own fighters. The _Zion_ carried the superior TIE Interceptor, which was more maneuverable and heavily armed than the normal TIE, and the _Trinity_ carried SA-26J Thunderbolts, which were in more respects better than the Raider. Point defense intercepted the missiles, but one of the nukes hit the Zion, disabling the shields and ion cannons while damaging its' fire control. The _Trinity_ returned the favor with her own nuclear arsenal, several missiles being intercepted, but a fair number made it through, disabling the shields.

The bridge of the Baseship shook, as Lucifer was forced to grab onto a console or risk falling to the ground. "Prepare for another bombardment!" he ordered. "Set nuclear warheads! And prepare the Stealth Field!"

Deciding to finish them off in one fail swoop, the _Zion_ and _Trinity _both fired off another salvo of missiles mixed in with nuclear ones. They Cylons launched their own barrage, and attempted to intercept them. However as the missiles approached, there was a brilliant explosion as all of the nuclear weapons detonated simultaneously, the explosion was so brilliant that some of the pilots and crews had to shield their eyes. However when the light faded, the Baseship was gone, with a large amount of twisted debris where it once was.

For most people, they would have assumed the ship was destroyed. Ron, however, had drilled Balance of Terror into their heads. They would make sure the ship was destroyed.

However, they underestimated the speed of the baseship, which made it into the asteroid field during the flash, activating its stealth system as it did so, hiding it from sensors and visuals. Even so, the baseship was badly damaged and would not be combat ready for a long time. The two CEF battleships nuked the area where the baseship would have been had it been moving slowly before the _White Stars_ opened a jump point, allowing them to return to base. Not long after, the damaged _Zion _and _Trinity _were soon to follow, leaving the Cylons alone.

Lucifer let out a long mechanical sigh of relief. They had managed to fool them into believing they were destroyed. "That… was too close for comfort," he said. "We shall hold our position here for now, maintain the cloak for as long as we can, and begin mining for Tylium for our FTL."

"By your Command," the Command Centurion said, as it issued the orders to the rest of the Centurions onboard.

'_Hmm… so there _are _some human factions with access to space, and FTL…_' Lucifer thought to himself. '_We will have to tread much more lightly now… _'

* * *

><p><strong>Later - INF-102 <em>Durandal<em> Briefing room**

* * *

><p>"Well… it looks as if we've destroyed them," Jordan said, inspecting the footage, as the team had once again gathered together in the <em>Durandal's<em> briefing room. "There was a lot of debris… so it's possible what was left of the ship was annihilated by the nukes…"

"Possible, but not necessarily guaranteed," Takeshi remarked. "I know you and your men were thorough, Ron, but remember Murphy."

"I'd've sent the _O'Neill_ to make sure it was if the damn thing had a jump drive." Ron said. "A _Nebula_-Class starship has more powerful sensors and photon torpedoes. But I'm keeping the fleet on high alert and posting at least one ship at our respective stations."

"Right," Takeshi replied. "I'll send some of my own scout and science ships out on patrol as well."

"I've still got my prowlers out and searching," Jordan said. "Just in case there were more than one of those things that we missed."

"Guess I'll be lending you the White Star Fleet, then," Ron said. "They're faster than the prowlers and I think we're the only ones using tachyon-based communications as well, so you'll need the ships. I'll head back to Beta Ursae and inform the fleet of their jobs."

"Thanks Ron - though I believe you underestimate what my Prowler Corps can do." Jordan said with a small smirk. "I've long upgraded them with Klingon and Romulan-style stealth systems and sensors, among a few other things. But thanks anyways. We'll keep searching for a few months, and if we don't find anything we should be safe."

"Good," Ron said, before he blinked. "By the way, anyone heard anything from Patriot? We've been more AFK then he is lately."

Jordan and the others blinked, before he slapped his face. "Oh _SHIT!_" he shouted. "I _completely_ forgot about him with everything going on! Shit!"

"Damn! How's he gonna react when he sees my OC?" Jessica remarked as she glanced at Spray's image on the holocomm, a look of worry on the plane's face.

"Your OC? How about our fucking _armies?_" Tom asked with a rueful chuckle.

"_Good point…_" Spray muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn: And I'd say this is a good point to stop this chapter for now - just before things get even MORE crazy :D<strong>

**Titanic X: More than you know! :D**

**DragonKnightRyu:** **But hey, we love crazy!**

**Ron the True Fan: (Unintelligible screaming that sounds like Raiden's warcries from Mortal Kombat)**

**Titanic X: See what we mean?**

**117Jorn: Well, until next time…**

**Everyone: JA NE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

* * *

><p><strong>California, Fresno County - United States <strong>

**December 2nd 2014 AD**

* * *

><p>One D. Joseph Cobb, also known as, Patriot-112, gave a frustrated groan as he looked at one of the docs he and his online friends use to write chapters for their fanfics. He had been, once again, distracted by his grandfather because of one of his damn ambitious projects, like the Solar Panel array he had set up during the summer. Of course, the good thing he got out of it was that he was paid 200 dollars.<p>

Now he was looking at the doc and saw, to his ire, that his friends were all MIA.

"Son of a bitch, not again..." he said through gritted teeth. "If Gramps doesn't stop bugging me about his stupid projects, I'M GONNA...!"

However, before he could continue his rant, the docs made a familiar 'ping' sound causing him to blink, as he saw someone had entered and messaged him.

_117Jorn: Yo Patriot! :D_

He grinned seeing the message from one of his friends.

_Patriot-112__: Jorn! Thank God Almighty! Where have you been? I've been forced to do more of my grandfather's CRAZY ASS projects!_

_117Jorn: Sorry, let's just say me, Ryu, Ron, Titanic and Takeshi have been VERY busy these last few months…_

_117Jorn: By the way… have you heard of an App called 'Fiction Maker' by any chance?_

D.J. blinked at that, but remembered that.

_Patriot-112__: Yeah, but I haven't tried it out yet, since I got a new laptop, and made sure it was properly protected._

_117Jorn: Well… me and the others have used it and… well… you need to try it out. Just make sure you're alone when you do it… and don't freak out. When you do… it will explain why me and the others have been gone for so long._

_Patriot-112__: O-Kay..._

With that, he went to where the App was, and began to read the instructions.

"Hmm, what the fuck." he said with a shrug, and began to load in one of his OCs, more specifically, his Star Wars OC, Boc Werd. "And here. We. Go!"

For a few moments, nothing happened… however suddenly his Laptop began to spark purple energy. "The Fuck?" D.J cursed, before a beam of energy shot out, followed by a beam of light bright enough to cause him to shield his eyes.

It was a few moments before he heard a voice.

"What the hell!? Where am I!?"

D.J's eyes blinked in confusion as the voice sounded like a mix of his own, and Steven Jay Blum, he unshielded his eyes before they widened at what he was seeing in front of him. Standing a few feet away was a figure clad in Elite Vanguard Mandalorian armor, his helmet on the ground revealing his face as a grizzled 25 year old Human male with five o'clock shadow, a vertical scar that passed over his right eye, and another that passed over the left part of his mouth. His brown hair was in a military crew cut.

He also noticed that he was wearing two very familiar cylinder like objects on his belt, with one of them having a black handle with grooves for a better grip, and also saw what looked like a kama half kilt. The person looked at him, and the two locked gazes.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Patriot was still too shocked, as his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. What felt like a minute passed before he raised his hand. "O-one moment… please..." he said as he turned back to the computer.

_Patriot-112: WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK JORN?! WHY IS BOC WERD STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?! _HOW _IS HE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?!_

_117Jorn: Now you see what we we've been up to. Best you talk to him… also once you calm him down - since I am guessing he's is about as confused as you are, tell him to sit by the computer, so I can explain a few things to him._

Patriot sighed, before he turned back towards the Mandalorian Knight that stood before him, still looking rather impatient. "Okay… look." He said, trying to be as calm as possible. "I… am just as confused as you are right now… but my friend on the computer here says he can explain… which makes sense since he just told me to use something which has… apparently brought you into this reality. So… why don't we both calm down, and listen to what my friend here has to say?"

Boc still looked _very _suspicious, looking at the young man who sat before him. But he sensed no deceit from the man, and he saw that he was unarmed, and posed no threat. He nodded as he stepped forward, looking at the computer with D.J sitting next to him as he typed.

_Patriot-112: Okay Jorn… explain. NOW. _

_117Jorn: Alright, here is the basics. Four months ago, me and the others were waiting on you to update one of our fics - FFTF I think it was. But I got an email with this app called 'Fiction Maker'. I used it, and as you have seen, the App has the ability to take people from once fictional universes - even characters that we create ourselves - and brings them into our universe. _

_117Jorn: First I brought in Jaden Takeo and his Harem from Pokegirls: Ripple of a Blade, then I got Amy Takeo and… well so did the others - minus Ron who just used the app to bring technology, ships and such from universes like _Star Wars, Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica_ and _Babylon 5_ into real life. So have we, and since then we've been building up several sizable military forces. _

_117Jorn: It's what we've been doing since then, building up forces and preparing for the future. _

_117Jorn: Ron has been setting up jumpgates from B5 across our area of the galaxy, and commands a force called the Colonial Expeditionary Force. _

_117Jorn: Ryu's started up a world-wide spy ring and information broker system, using Naru, Akira and Amy's 'Skills' and Kira's goddess-like hacking abilities to get dirt on every major power in the world, called the Special Intelligence Task Group, or SITG. _

_117Jorn: Titanic X has set up a colony in L3 called Xena Colony, moving Refugee's from earth into space, protected by the Xena Self-Defense Force._

_117Jorn: Takeshi's set up shop in the Arcturus System, starting up his own faction, the 'Arcturus Alliance'. _

_117Jorn: And I've basically done the same thing as she has, rescuing refugees and immigrants from Mexico, Africa, Asia and such, and bringing them to the Epsilon Eridani System, and began settling them on Reach and Tribute - yes, _that _Reach, and building up a military force of Macross, Halo and some Star Wars tech, ships and characters. Also working on moving people off of Earth, and making life on earth generally more easy. _

_117Jorn: Remember the takeover of North Korea? That was instigated by yours truly :D_

D.J. and Boc both had wide eyes - and both for different reasons. For Boc, he was surprised and confused at how apparently - according to this '117Jorn' - he was part of a fictional universe. And for D.J., he was shocked at what his friends have been up to these last few months - and even more surprised that it was Jordan who instigated the rebellion in North Korea.

"Holy Shit." Both D.J. and Boc said simultaneously, causing both of them to glance at one another in surprise.

"So…" Boc said, and D.J. sighed.

"Yeah… you're… a character I made for a story I'm working on…" he decided to finally admit. "You are Boc Werd, right? Mandalorian Knight?"

Boc looked at him, shocked, but nodded. "Yes… that's right..." he said, before he shook his head. "Geez… this… this is all…"

D.J. chuckled a bit dryly at that. "Yeah… I know…" he said before he turned back to the computer.

_Patriot-112: Alright… this sounds crazy Jorn… but considering Boc's sitting right next to me, I gotta believe you. I think we should meet face-to-face. You have transport?_

_117Jorn: Heh, already planned. I've got a Pelican Dropship ready to pick you up, ETA 20 Minutes. It'll take you to my ship - we've got a lot to talk about. _

_Patriot-112: Right - see you soon._

D.J sighed as he then turned to Boc. "Well… we might as well start getting ready." he said, "Don't worry, I'll bring Shae here in a few moments."

Boc nodded "Right… thanks..." he said, shaking his head "Boy, how is _she _going to handle this?"

"Say we're all crazy?" D.J suggested, and Boc chuckled a bit.

"Maybe, maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - INF-102 <em>Durandal<em>**

**Briefing Room**

* * *

><p>Jordan sighed as he closed his laptop, and looked at the others "He's agreed to meet us," he said, "Aina, send Pelican 419 to his place, tracked the coordinates via the connection." Aina nodded as she winked off of the holo table.<p>

Ron nodded as he got off of his communicator "Good," he said. "Also, I've got a few _White Stars_ inbound to Reach Gamma station. Where do you want me to park them?"

"Tell your ships that the Alpha Docking bays should be cleared," Jordan said with a short nod.

"Understood," Ron said. "I'm placing them under your command until this shit is over. Enjoy them: there's not much that can keep up with a _White Star_ at full burn."

"Good to know," Jordan said. "I'll put e'm to good use when we need them. In the meantime I need to think of a Star System for Patriot to take command of… Ron, is the Tau Ceti System clear?"

Ron rose an eyebrow but nodded "Yeah, I established a Jumpgate there a week ago," he said. Its got two planets - one which can already sustain life, and another that's rich in minerals according to survey's."

"It would be a good place for Patriot to get his forces started if he wants in on this," Jordan said. "And I'm guessing he will… " He then stood up. "Well, I suppose I'd best get down to the hangar and greet him… I should be back momentarily."

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Later - D77-TCI Pelican En-Route to UASC <em>Durandal<em>**

* * *

><p>D.J. was sitting in the passenger area, his civilian clothing changed to that of multi-cam BDU pants, a woodland camo t-shirt, and mil-tec combat boots. He wasn't alone as he looked at the other passengers with him. Along with Boc, he had also brought back another Mandalorian into reality with the app. A woman wearing full Mandalorian armor save for her helmet, revealing her to be a woman about Boc's age, with shoulder length bright red hair, and hazel colored eyes. Her name, was Shae Vizla.<p>

"_We're approaching the _Durandal _now._" Said the pilot of the Pelican. "_Should be landing in a few minutes._"

D.J walked up towards the cockpit, as did Shae and Boc as they looked out the window. And then their eyes all widened as they saw the massive five kilometer long _Infinity-_class Dreadnought Warship which floated in space before them, slowly cruising forward, and written on the side of its hull was '_INF-202 _UASC DURANDAL'.

"Holy shit..." said Boc in shock, while Shae nodded in agreement.

"It looks like Jorn has been really... busy." muttered D.J. as the Pelican head toward one of the _Durandal's_ hangar bays.

"I believe _that _is an understatement..." Shae said, as the Pelican flew into the hangar, before it spun around as its landing gear lowered, gently landing on the deck. The three of them then approached the cargo bay door, which lowered. And standing on the other side was none other than Jordan, wearing what appeared to be a modified version of the UNSC Navy uniform from Halo 4.

"Glad to have you onboard, Patriot!" Jordan said smirking, "Welcome to the UASC _Durandal!_"

"I can see that." D.J. said as he and the Mandalorians stepped off the Pelican, "It's good to meet you in person as well. Wish it was under..." he looked around the spacious hangar, "...normal circumstances."

"Hey, stuff happens." Jordan said with a chuckle. "But even you have to admit this is all pretty damn awesome." He then glanced at the two figures with him "Ah, and this must be Boc Werd, and Shae Vizla, correct?"

The two nodded.

"That's right, now I hope you can tell us in person what all the hubbub's about?" he asked and Jordan nodded at that.

"Right, just follow me to the Briefing room. The others are waiting." he said and then led the three to said destination. It only took them a quick Elevator lift from the hangar to the briefing room, as they arrived at the Briefing room of the _Durandal,_ where Ron, Ryu, Takeshi and Jessica all waited.

The others looked as Jordan came in along with Patriot, and the two Mandalorians. Ron was the first to greet D.J. as he came in.

"Patriot." Ron said with a short nod. "Welcome aboard. Sorry about the AFKness: we've been… busy."

"So I noticed," he said as he took a seat. "Especially that job you did in Korea."

"Bah, I didn't do a thing there," Ron said shaking his head. "That was all Jordan's idea."

Jordan shrugged. "But you can't argue with results," he said. "With Roy in charge, NK should start to become more open to South Korea and Japan, and hopefully we can negotiate a new union between the North and South. If we can get the South Koreans to join us, it will make things a lot better, plus the U.S. loses one of their biggest buyers of military hardware."

D.J. nodded at that, though a bit solemnly, knowing that the U.S. hadn't been in a favorable light as of late.

"Yeah... What about ISIS and the Civil War in Syria?" he asked.

"We plan to take care of them as well," Jordan said as he and the others all sat down. "Ron says he plans on conducting some operations in Israel, keeping the Israelis where they belong. And I have already begun operations to bring Refugee's who don't want to be part of the whole mess here on Earth, and bringing them to Epsilon Eridani. Not just in the Middle East, but in Africa, Mexico, Asia and other areas torn by conflict."

"That works, helps solve a few problems." D.J. said, before another nation popped into his head, "And what about a certain Persian Islamic Republic?"

"I'll deal with Iran." Ron said. "A few bombing runs with a couple of _B'rels _will do the trick."

"And a little bit of Blackmail making sure other countries don't get involved should help," Ryu said with a small smirk.

"That's good," he said, before he smirked a bit. "Any of you got dibs on the Russians in Ukraine?"

The others thought about that, until Jordan spoke up. "We're waiting a bit on Ukraine," he said. "Russia already controls Crimea, but if they attempt anymore land grabs, we _will_ be intervening." He then smirked a bit. "Of course… if you want to help, we're gonna need to help you get started. So you want in on this?"

D.J. was silent for a moment before smirking.

"Of course I'll join you," he said. "Just need to find a decent location, and as for people, I was thinking the unemployed in the U.S., China, Russia, and anywhere else on the planet. Also, you guys have a permanent base on Earth to keep an eye on things?"

"Sounds good," Jordan said nodding. "I've been doing the same thing myself… anyways, we've got several locations here in Sol, both in space and on the planet. Ryu's got his own underwater base, and now with NK under our control we can set up shop there as well once Roy Mustang takes case of any remaining loyalists." He then smirked a bit. "And we have a _perfect_ place for you to start off at."

He pressed a command on a terminal, and then the image of a star system appeared. "This is the Tau Ceti System, its about 12 Light years from earth. It has five worlds, the second closest to the sun has proven to be M-Class, meaning its habitable for human life, the third planet is similar to Mars, but could be terraformed to sustain a breathable atmosphere, and we have discovered it has massive deposits of raw minerals. There is also a Gas Giant with potential Helium-3 Deposits, and an asteroid field where you could likely mine even more resources from."

D.J. stood up to look at the map of the System. "Hmm, I believe that'll do. I still have to check out those planets. And I think I can establish a Cloud City on the Gas Giant, if what we saw on Bespin is any indication." he said, "And I was thinking of establishing some bases on some islands in the Aegean Sea, preferably Naval bases, so that we can send a fleet to the Black Sea if Russia does an Adolf Hitler."

"I doubt they'd be that stupid, but I believe we could arrange for a base there." Jordan said nodding. "We can start construction whenever you want. And I can loan you one of my ships to get you to Tau Ceti, and help you set up things there."

D.J. nodded, "Good, and I got the perfect names for the M-Class, and the Mars-type... Heian, and Seelenamt" he said, getting a few curious looks from the others. "The latter name is Requiem, in German."

Jordan shrugged "Hey man, your system, you name it however you want it." He said. "Once you're ready, I've got the U.A.S _Aegis Fate_ ready to head out. We'll try to help you get settled in."

D.J. nodded at that, and turned to the Mandalorians, who were watching in interest.

"So, how do you guys feel in training a military from scratch?" he said, and the two blinked at that.

Ron chuckled. "I'll lend you a few ships until you can get your navy up and running." He said. "I've got more ships than most of us combined: I'm the best choice for lend-lease."

"Right...thanks Ron, and I think a mix of BSG and Star Wars tech will work great, with the battlestars getting the most upgrades. Not to mention finding a more... proper CNP system that will NOT make them shut down and turned into floating targets."

"Heh, yeah we need to avoid that." Jordan said nodding. "Especially since we only just recently prevented a group of Rogue Cylons from escaping. And don't worry about training - that App has the right features that should help you out there… I've trained my military thanks to a mixture of VR Training and something akin to the SOP system from Metal Gear."

D.J. grinned at that info.

"Cool! And I got the perfect candidates for who I want to base my ground forces on, hehehehehe" he said with an evil chuckle, making most of the others get a little nervous, but curious at the same time.

Takeshi just chuckled a bit "Its good to have you in the team, Patriot." He said, "Just wasn't the same without ya."

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later - February 9th 2016 A.D<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>...in other news, the world has been experiencing an odd decrease of population that people are unable to identify the cause.<em>" A news anchor said. "_Many homeless, unemployed citizens from across the world have been apparently vanishing, almost without a trace. This is not all, as in numerous areas of conflict, refugees have also begun to go missing as well. Entire Refugee camps have been vacated in Africa, and many illegal Immigrants from Mexico have also gone missing as well. No one is certain for the cause..._"

Watching this news broadcast, was Jordan, who was smirking up a storm.

"And the reason for that..." he started, "...is that we offered them a better life than their governments couldn't give them."

It's been a year, or more exactly one year and four months since they had found the Fiction Maker app, and everything was going exactly how Jordan had hoped it would. Reach was fully terraformed, and the people live both there and Tribute in perfect safety and harmony. They now live in a Money-free Economy much like the one in Star Trek, and live their lives the way they want to. Whether it be as farmers, engineers, store workers, cooks, or whatever they desired, they were allowed to do it, and train for it. The Epsilon Eridani system steadily growing more and more populated as more people arrived, either from colonization or from the people Jordan 'spawned' in.

He was not the only one, as D.J's own faction, the 'Heian Coalition' had also begun growing quite a bit thanks to the aid from the others, allowing it to grow to the same power that Reach was now at. And like the U.A.S.C., it too was a money-free society, and it's military was a combination of the Colonial Fleet, the GAR Fleet, Mandalorians, and the Helghasts. They used mecha and Mobile Suits from Gundam UC, Macross Zero, and Code Geass.

Takeshi had also begun expanding the Arcturus Alliance out across space, using Ron's Jumpgate network to set up and terraform colonies for his own growing population. He had managed to recreate many of the races from Mass Effect including the Turians, Asari, Salarians, Volus, Quarians, Geth among others, recreating their homeworlds on said planets. Takeshi said he was also planning on remaking the Citadel as well.

As for Ryu, the SITG had spread over the years on earth, and they have managed to become the #1 Underground information broker in the world, and many of the world governments have listed off members of SITG as 'Enemies of the State'. Not that it deterred them whatsoever.

The CEF had also been extremely busy, mapping and building jumpgates for quick access by friendly parties. They had also become a major planetary defense force, assisting the other fleets by having several of their ships in orbit at all times. They DID have a lot of ships, after all.

Jessica's own faction, the Xena Defense Forces, were still stationed at L3, but had grown to at least three O'Neil Island Three Cylinder Space Colonies, and their own military growing as well, although quite a surprise came when more of her OCs began to have kids, leading to a boom in population. Another surprise came when the scientists at the Colonies, now known as Xena City, developed a shield generation drone and currently tests were being undertaken.

He continued to watch the news report, and he frowned as the mess in Iraq and Syria continued to get worse, while the Russians were planning, once again, to take a piece out of Ukraine. This time around the Pripyat-Chernobyl sector, which was making Ukraine's northern neighbor, Belarus, very nervous. Not that he could blame them.

And that wasn't all. Thanks to efforts from Roy, and some more… subtle touches thanks to SITG, North and South korea have been unified into 'The Greater Korean Republic,' or GKR, bringing together both their economies and militaries, making them quite the powerhouse with both NATO and Warsaw pact weapons and gear, and have been making new alliances with Japan, Taiwan and other friendly asian countries.

However the problem stemmed from Korea's northern neighbor, China. They did not take the news of NK and SK joining up, and, unofficially, neither has the United States. Without the DMZ or the continued tensions between the North and South, South Korea didn't need a continuous supply of weapons from them to defend themselves, and U.S Forces in Korea were asked to leave as well, returning to military bases in Japan. But China was as active as ever, as they still were attempting to claim some of the smaller islands in the South China Sea.

While the U.S doesn't _want _to go to war with China, both sides are making it pretty damn hard to achieve peace with all of the tensions going on. And the President - while praising peace and 'Defensive Actions', anyone with a brain could tell he wanted something more.

And the American People were getting more and more agitated and pissed at the fuckups the government was making. And there were even mumblings about a potential SECOND American Civil War brewing.

As for Iran... well, Iran was Iran.

Jordan turned off the news, as he glanced out of the building he and his family have taken up residence in. A massive skyscraper in the middle of the Reach city of New Alexandria, the view giving him a perfect image of the Alexandria Skyline. Down below he could see normal automobiles travel across the streets with people walking on sidewalks, while in the air numerous air cars soared across. Jordan was briefly reminded of Coruscant for a moment, bringing a small smile to his face.

"Jordan, you're receiving a message from Mr. Pinkerton." Aina's voice said. "He says it's urgent."

Jordan nodded "Patch him through," he said, sitting back down as the holographic image of Ronald Pinkerton in his red Federation uniform. "Yo Ron, what's up?"

"_Shit's hitting the fan. China's finally had enough and they're mobilizing their forces." _Ron said, his voice in a troubled tone._ "The _Marie Celeste_ is picking up heat blooms from several nuclear launch sites. They're going nuclear and their logical target is Taiwan._"

Jordan cursed at that, as his eyes narrowed. "I knew either the U.S. or China would do something, but China using Nukes is crossing the line." he growled out, "And I believed they would have refrained from using nukes, seeing they wanted Taiwan in one piece. What's gotten into them?"

"_Either they've lost it completely or they just don't care anymore._" Ron said. "_I'm vectoring the _Celeste _and the_ Nelson _to intercept the nukes mid flight and detonate them as far from Earth as possible._

Jordan nodded "Yes… try to make sure no one spots your ships, we don't want the rest of the Earth public to notice us." He said. "How is the United States responding?"

"_That… is what's _really _confusing me._" Ron said, shaking his head. "_They aren't doing a damn thing, its almost like they're just ignoring them! SITG is just as confused, they don't know what's gotten into them._"

Jordan was completely shocked at that, "What!? But Taiwan is an Ally! How can they be ignoring this situation! Especially with NUKES involved!" he said.

_"Your guess is as good as mine," _Ron said, "_I already informed the others, and Patriot is getting his fleet he has stationed near the Marianas ready for anything, with the 1st and 3rd Task Forces led by the Carriers _Sekigahara_, and the _Sierra_." _

"Good," Jordan said, "I'll send in the Maritime Forces I have positioned around Korea as well, not much but its all I've got on earth right now. We've been focusing on the colonization of Harvest in the Epsilon Indi System these last few months, along with other worlds close to Reach."

"_So I've noticed._" Ron said. "_I don't have too many ground forces on Earth for a damn good reason, and none of them can intercept the nukes. I'll have to beam the missiles away midflight and blow them on at the dark side of Mars._"

"Don't you think that would attract unwanted attention?" Jordan asked warily. "People will notice if Nukes suddenly vanish mid-flight."

"_Which would you prefer? Nuclear wasteland of an island or Ryu spinning the nukes as duds due to 'inferior Chinese workmanship'? I prefer the latter over the former._"

Jordan nodded "Alright, do it." he said.

"_This is going to be very close. This shit's never been done, and I think for a good reason. Pinkerton out_." The image faded, and Jordan got a bad feeling that everything was going to go from bad to worse.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sol System, Earth, Pacific Ocean<span>_**

* * *

><p>A fleet of at least 40 ships was cruising at high speed from the Mariana Islands. Leading the fleet were two Carriers, which were a <em>Takemikazuchi<em>-class, the _Sekigahara_, and a _Himalaya_-class, the _Sierra_. On the bridge of the latter, D.J. was looking at the ocean in front of him, as his fingers tapped on a console. His two task forces consisted of the two Carriers, four modernized _Montana-_classFast Battleships, five _Slava_-class Cruisers, ten _Kongo_-class Guided Missile Destroyers, and numerous frigates of modernized versions of the _Garcia-class _and _Knox-class _frigates.

D.J.'s fleet was not alone, as promised from Jordan, his own Maritime fleet mobilized to join them. The _Prometheus-_class Attack Aircraft Carrier 'CVS-102 _Leviathan_', along with the _Kitty Hawk-_class Aircraft Carrier CVS-99 _Illustria,_ and the _Spengler-_class Aircraft Assault Ship 'CVN-50 _Powell_'. Along with them was the _Daedalus-_class Amphibious Landing Ship 'SLV-111 _Daedalus_', four _Arkansas-_class Cruisers, four _Des Moines-_class Cruisers, several _Fraser-_class Frigates, and close to the center of the fleet, a very modernized _Bismarck-_class Battleship. And moving underneath the waves, a small fleet of eight _Vosgulov-_class Submarines moved.

Escorting the fleet from above were two of Ron's _White Stars_ and their compliment of SA-26J Thunderbolts, providing superior air cover.

Jessica had also sent a fleet along, adding five _Arleigh-Burke II_-class destroyers to compliment the two new _Unity_-class heavy assault vessels recently developed, in addition to a new _Iowa II_-class battleship as well as her own _Nimitz II_-class aircraft carrier.

"Lot of ships…" Patriot muttered to himself. "Just hope we don't need to use them…"

"Mr. Pinkerton should be able to handle the nukes," the Captain of the _Sierra_ said. "We just need to make sure neither China nor America tries anything else fishy."

Patriot nodded. "Let's hope they don't," he said. "Its gonna be pretty confusing if-"

"Sir! Ships on the E-Sensors!" Announced the CIC operators, causing both the Captain and Patriot to blink in surprise.

"Ships?" Patriot asked, "How many and from where? U.S. or China?"

"I… I'm not sure," he Operator said, shaking her head. "They… they don't appear to be American or Chinese in origin… I can't get a proper I.D. from any of them."

The Captain took out a pair of binoculars, spotting a large number of ships. All of which looked much like their own, but with one difference. They flew different and hostile flags. Patriot pulled up a set of binoculars as well, and upon seeing the flags his eyes widened "Oh… no..." he muttered. The flags in question, consisted of one flag having a black background with a golden eagle, with a blue star in the middle. The second flag being crimson red, with three golden arches in the middle.

These were the flags… of the Titans, and A-Laws respectively.

"_Shit…_" the captain of the _Unity_ muttered. "_That's… not good…_"

Patriot's teeth gritted in anger, seeing the most despicable and ruthless factions in Gundam UC, and Gundam 00.

"It's safe to assume that somebody brought them here," he growled out. "Jorn are you and the others seeing what we're seeing?"

"_I'm seeing… but I am _not _liking what I'm seeing..._" Jordan said on the comm, as he could hear a growl. "_It looks like our guess was right… the president _is _Durandal - he's the only one who's crazy enough to bring those bastards into our reality, and capable of controlling them._"

"_Then that means we need to take him down and soon,_" Spray replied from the _Nimitz II_. "_The only question is how._"

"_Right now, we have more important things to worry about._" Jordan said. "_Right now, that A-Laws and Titan fleet is sitting between us and Taiwan… Patriot, I think you know what must be done. I'm giving you full command of my portion of the fleet, try not to get my ships sunk._"

"No promises Jorn, you know how these assholes work. They don't know the meaning of restraint." said Patriot, but then started giving orders for the fighters on the Aircraft Carriers to launch, and Mobile Suits prepared to deploy while ordering all warships to prep their weapons and unleash everything they had on the Titans/A-LAWS.

"_Pinkerton to _White Stars_: engage and destroy. Cover the allied fleet. Thunderbolts, hang back and intercept enemy missiles_."

"_Don't hold back Patriot,_" Jorn said. "_They _will _use Mobile Suits - it's time our forces had their trial by fire._"

"_Hey. We'll be providing cover as well,_" Spray said. "_And I'll be coming out if needed._"

"_No Spray!_" Jordan snapped. "_You're a Crop Duster! Not a Mobile Suit, hell you're not even a Fighter Plane! You go out there, you _will _be torn to shreds!_"

"_All right…_" Spray muttered.

"Sinclair, commencing attack run." The White Star off to port rolled upwards, diving on the enemy fleet while firing her six fusion cannons, sinking two of the support frigates and heavily damaging several other warships before breaking off. "Sekai, commencing attack run." The other White Star flew upwards before diving on the fleet while firing her fusion cannons and her neutron beam cannon, hacking everything that came in contact with it in half and sending them to the bottom.

Patriot then decided to give out orders of his own. "Captain, have the SV-51s and the VF-27s prepared to launch, also... prepare the Guuls, we're sending out the GMs."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flight Deck, Sierra<span>_**

* * *

><p>On the flight deck of the <em>Sierra,<em> as well as the decks of the other carriers of the fleet, fighters and bombers were quickly being launched one at a time. In the case of those who could support them, Variable Fighters such as the SV-51 Fagger's and VF-27 Lucifer's, as well as Mobile Suits were quickly being deployed as well.

From the _Sierra, _two squadrons each consisting of four Variable Fighters, four SV-51 Fraggers and four VF-27 Lucifers quickly took to the skies, as they both took delta formations. In the leading SV-51, the pilot wearing the full flight suit glanced at the rest of her squadron, before looking ahead where the A-Laws and Titan mobile suits were quickly deploying to meet them as well.

"Dragon One to all Dragonflights," she said on the comm. "Keep those Mobile Suits off our carriers and Battleships, let our fleet take care of theirs - just focus on those Mobile Suits!"

Back with Jessica's fleet, the _Iowa II_ was arming its own guns for battle as F/A-19 Strikers mobilized, followed by F-14Z Mega Cats from the _Nimitz II_. "We're all set!" a pilot said.

"_Good!_" Spray said. "_Keep them off the _Iowa II_ and provide backup for the others!_"

"Will do!" the squad commander replied.

The Thunderbolt squadron shot down several missiles that would have hit the F-14s before firing off several anti-ship missiles at the enemy fleet, intending to distract them from the rest of the force.

The A-Laws and Titan Mobile Suits were quick to deploy however, as GN-XIII's, and Ahead's took to the skies leaving behind trails of red GN Particles, while GM Quel's, Hizack's, Marasai's, and Asshimar's launched up into the air, some riding on Dodai Kai's while flight-capable M.S such as the Assimars simply took to the skies.

The two forces of Mobile Suits and Fighters approached one another, and when they collided it was chaos as Marasais slashed into GM's, Fragger's gunned down Assimars, missiles flew, beams arced across the air, and explosions went off.

In one part of the battle, a black on tan colored RGM-79K King GM rode on a Guul, as it fired off it's two beam cannons, hitting four GM Quels and two Aheads. It then activated it's Twin Beam Spear and in a wide swipe eviscerated a Hizack.

In the cockpit, a pilot wearing a black and tan version of the Orb Union C.E. 71 Normal Suit gritted his teeth, as he blocked a beam saber strike from a Marasai, before kicking it away, and firing it's cannons again, blowing the Zeon-style mobile suit's head off.

"Eat that you Titan bastard!" he shouted as he continued to engage.

In another part of the battle, a pair of VF-1J Valkyrie's, one colored White and red, while the other was white and green. They soared through the battle in Fighter mode, before they both transformed to Battleoid mode as they gunned down a series of missiles which soared towards them, but were quickly intercepted by them.

Another Mobile Suit, a GM Quel, flew towards them with a beam saber. However the Red Valkyrie side-stepped the machine, as it used the butt of its Gatling Pod to bash it down towards the sea, before finishing it off with a quick burst of 55mm rounds. "_That's Right! I'm Jack the Giant Killer!_" The pilot, one Jack Archer shouted.

"_Jack, not now!_" The pilot of the green Valkyrie, Izzy Randal, said as she fired her Gatling Pod at anything not with a friendly IFF attached to it. "_Focus on the fleet!_"

"_Is this really the time?!_" one of the fighter pilots snapped as her F-14Z blasted past, firing its gun at the closest A-LAW Mobile Suit, taking out its GN Tau drive in a flurry of bullets. "_Hey, Spray! How's it looking down at sea level?_"

"_We're keeping them busy!_" the plane replied. "_But not for long at this rate!_"

"_We don't need too!_" another Valkyrie pilot said, who had black and red color over his VF-1S. "_We just need to fight them off until Pinkerton takes care of the nukes!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Low Earth Orbit - CEF Nebula-Class starship <span>_****USS Fermi**

* * *

><p>The Fermi was uncloaked and very visible, but at the moment, her current master didn't care. "Status?"<p>

"The missiles are in pre-flight checks now. We're locking onto the MIRV warheads as I speak."

"This is going to be close. We need to beam out the fissable materials before their vehicles reach detonation altitude, but leave the warheads untouched. It's the only way this will work." Several white plumes coming up from China were the sign they needed. "Perfect. lock on and prepare to energize, Elsa."

The woman going by her preferred name of Elsa Thorne chuckled as she pressed the buttons. "Beginning mass beam out." A warning tone was heard from the console.

"The fuck?" Ron glanced back at her. "What?"

"One of the nukes just went active! It's still in Chinese airspace! If that thing blows up inside the ship, the explosion will not only tear open several decks, it'll knock out the containment fields! We'll be killed!"

"SHIT!" Ron cursed again, "Terminate the Lock! Turn off the Targeting scanners, NOW!"

"But the nuke will land on Taiwan!" Elsa countered.

"If this ship explodes, we'll contaminate the entire planet with theta radiation! Everyone and thing will die! DO IT!" Elsa sighed as she deactivated the targeting scanners. "The nuke is inbound on Taiwan. Impact in three minutes."

"Fuck! Hail Patriot and Jordan! They aren't going to like this."

* * *

><p><strong>With Jordan - Reach<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T STOP IT!" Jordan shouted, as did Patriot on the comm.<p>

"_It was either the entire planet or Taiwan! I'm not happy, either, but I'm not killing 6 billion people_!"

_"Fuck! Then what do we do? The only other option is to blow the damn thing up! But of course, the result will be the radiation will spread over a wide area, probably cover Taiwan and the Ryukyu Islands!"_ Patriot said in a panic.

"_Hold on! I think I may have an idea!_" Spray said. "_We've been working on perfecting the Spacebridge, so… maybe we can get that nuke away from the island with it to another location! Just give us some time to trigger it!_"

"We don't have enough time for that, Spray!" Jordan groaned, shaking his head. "We've got less than two minutes now, there's no way we can stop that damn thing… Fuck! I _KNEW _I should have made the Arkbird! "

"_ENOUGH!_" Jessica snapped. "_I hate the idea, too, but there is no option left! Unless we can blow it up in midair, then there's nothing that can be done._"

Spray growled, but let it slide.

"_What about the other nukes?" _Patriot said in concern._ "Are they secured?"_

"_Better hope so,_" the black plane said. "_I don't want any more coming our way!_"

"We beamed the fissables from the rest on board before the last one went hot. I'm activating our anti-radiation countermeasures for after the nuke hits. God have mercy on the poor bastards who are about to die."

Jordan growled a bit, as he looked at the local video feed which showed the nuke. It showed it descend towards the island of Taiwan, as it sped straight towards the center of the island. The Nuke impacted…

…and nothing happened.

Jordan blinked "The fuck?" he shouted.

"_What the hell?_" Takeshi shouted. "_What happened?_"

"_The Nuke… it… it didn't go off…_" Jessica said, confused. "_But… that's impossible… unless…_"

Spray's eyes widened as he gaped. "_Is...Is that what I think it is?_" he whispered.

_"Jamming field detected in Taiwan… It's a fucking N-Jammer!_" Ron cursed out. "_The nuke didn't go off because there's a fucking N-Jammer down there!"_

_"WHAT!? An N-Jammer!?" _Patriot shouted in alarm.

"_How in the hell did that happen?!_" Spray cried. "_I thought they were only in _Gundam SEED!_"_

"_You're not the only one who thought so,_" Jessica told him. "_Apparently someone created it and planted it in the ground at Taiwan or something._"

"I think it's obvious who's responsible for this..." Jordan said, his eyes narrowed. "It just further proves it… Durandal _is _the President of the United States, and he gave the US access to N-Jammers… this is _not_ good…"

"_How bad we talking?_" Spray asked.

Jordan sighed. "Spray… think about it," he said. "One of the major reasons World War III hasn't happened yet, is because the world fears a nuclear holocaust - Russia and China nuking America, and America nuking them right back. It would basically be the end of the world. It's called Nuclear Deterrence."

"_I know what that is. But… if it's as bad as you think…_" His voice trailed off.

"With N-Jammers… nukes are worthless," Jordan said, his eyes narrowing. "And without nukes… without the threat of a world-wide armageddon… World War III could be right around the corner."

Spray's eyes widened. "_Shit…_" he muttered. "_Then… we need to figure out a way to make sure that the N-Jammers go offline for good if we're to try and stop WWIII._" His ailerons bristled as he said that.

_"And give the Chinese another chance to try it again!?_" Patriot said in complete disbelief at the plane's naivety. "_I don't think so!_"

"Plus, what's to say that's the only N-Jammer they have?" Jordan asked. "They can't be that difficult to make… and if Durandal deployed one at Taiwan, he must have more."

"_Yeah… huh?_" Patriot said in confusion. "_Uhh, guys? The Titans and A-Laws are falling back, they're retreating!_"

Jordan growled again. "He wanted this to happen…" he muttered. "He planned it… he just brought them to make sure no one got in the way… Durandal, he must've known the Chinese would try to nuke Taiwan, and moved an N-Jammer there as a live demonstration…"

"_What the hell do we do now?_" Patriot muttered.

"_Prepare for war,_" Ron said with a sigh. "_I'm calling whatever _White Stars _I've got at our outposts: something tells me we're going to need them._"

"I agree." Jordan said, "I'll be heading back to Earth ASAP - And someone contact Ryu! I want to know how SITG didn't pick up the development of N-Jammers!"

* * *

><p><strong>SITG - Homebase<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dammit! How do we keep missing these things?" Tom shouted angrily as he paced around the command center of the 'Dauntless' Underwater Mobile Base. "I mean, there's only so much that you can use a closed system or paper for!"<p>

"They must have altered expense budgets for this," Kira said as she glared at her computer screen. "_Now _do I have permission to hack the Pentagon directly?"

"Fuck it, do it, I'm recalling Ryu from China, the three of us are going in," Tom informed. "No more pussy footing around this shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Later - UASC Majestic (Formerly <em>Durandal<em>)**

* * *

><p>"Don't you think its a bit… immature to rename your Flagship, just because you don't like a man who shares the same name, Captain?" An ensign onboard the newly renamed <em>Majestic <em>said.

"Maybe, but I'm just fucking pissed off right now!" Jordan shouted, as he sat on the bridge, just as the name _Durandal_ was scrapped off of the hull of his flagship, replaced with a new name_._ "I don't want people to think I admire the bastard for this stunt - I named this ship _Durandal_ after Marathon: Durandal, like how the _Infinity _was named after Marathon: Infinity. But damnit, I don't want people to think I named it after that jerk."

The Ensign sighed, shaking his head before going back to work.

"I will admit Captain," Aina said as her image appeared on the holotable "_Majestic _has a much better ring…"

Jordan shrugged "I just liked _Durandal_ since I was trying to stick with a Bungi/343 Industry theme." He said, glancing at Aina "But now - huh? Aina, did you change your look?"

Aina chuckled a bit, as indeed she had changed her look - now appearing as a woman wearing a bit more gown-like dress, and her hair was much longer, passing her shoulder blades "I… wanted to mix things up for once..." she said, "After all, remember how many times Cortana has changed her appearance over the years in the games?"

"True," Jordan said nodding with a smile, "Still, love the look though - makes you look a bit more majestic… hmm _Majestic…_ that should be _Durandal's _new name!" If Jordan had been looking, he would have noticed Aina's cheeks darken by several shades from his complement moments before.

"T-Thank you sir, and_ Majestic _sounds like a great name." She said, as she quickly told the workers outside to paint 'MAJESTIC' in place of 'DURANDAL'. "The Renaming should only take a minute."

"Good," Jordan said. "Once we do, head to Earth - I have a feeling we're going to be pretty damn busy when we get there..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beta Ursae<em>**

* * *

><p>Hundreds of ships gathered around the jumpgate, ready to jump into hyperspace to assist in dealing with Gilbert Durandal. In truth, not much: the CEF was mostly a space force. They were the heavy hitters that cleared the way for the main landing force and strafed the shit out of everyone. Still, Ron wanted as many ships as possible in Sol. "I want every ship, Mobile Suit and gun overloaded! Make sure we are ready to pound the FUCK out of our targets! DO YOU GET ME?!"<p>

"WE GET YOU, SIR!"

"Good! Get your asses off my station!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arcturus<strong>

* * *

><p>Almost everyone in the Arcturus Alliance was mobilizing - ships of all classes were gathering around the Jump Point to head to Sol, leading the charge were the <em>Raging Tempest<em> and _Normandy 2_. A smaller, but still significant, force was remaining behind to protect the station.

"Alright, people, once we get there, we coordinate with the other forces - determine landing zones, and go after Durandal **_hard_**. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they all replied.

"Good," Takeshi remarked. "And Schlock? Feel free to unload your entire arsenal, and eat any enemies that attack you - I'll even see if I can talk the others into letting you eat Durandal."

Schlock grinned. "Ready, sir!" he said.

The Jump Point opened, and the fleet set out.

* * *

><p><strong>Heian System.<strong>

* * *

><p>A Fleet of ships, including modified gathered near the jump gate. The ships assembled were modified versions of five <em>Mercury<em>-class, eight _Jupiter_-class, and ten _Valkyrie_-class Battlestars, twenty _Dreadnaught_-class Heavy Cruisers, forty Mitchell-class Corvette Transports, and forty-five _Conestoga_-class Troop Transports. On the Bridge of the of the Lead ship, the _Mercury_-class Battlestar, the _Benelopholon, _Boc and Shae listened to what D.J. was telling them.

_"So, I want you guys to bring the ships to the Dark Side of Luna, and stay there and wait for further orders, while the rest of our fleet stays here and protects Heian,_"Patriot finished explaining.

"We got it," Boc said nodding. "We'll keep the fleet there and under the cloaking field."

A trio of White Stars on loan from the CEF entered the formation, ready to guide the fleet to Sol through hyperspace. They still didn't have the correct frequency for the beacon network. "Jumpgate activating." The gate activated and opened a brown 'tunnel' into hyperspace. "Corwin _to Heian fleet: follow us in and don't stray from our signals. You get lost, you're doomed_."

"Thanks for the warning," Said Shae, and the Heian Fleet entered the gate and disappeared on route to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Jordan<strong>

* * *

><p>The U.A.S. <em>Majestic <em>dropped out of the Jumpgate, and following with it emerged two _Cradle-_class Mobile Refit Stations, four _Atlas-_class Carriers, five _Poseidon-_class light carriers, three _Phoenix-_class Assault Ships, four _Vindication-_class Battleships, eight _Autumn-_class Cruisers, sixteeen _Midlothian-_class Destroyers, thirty _Strident-_class Frigates, five _Sahara-_class Prowlers, two _Macross-_class Super Dimensional Fortresses, two _Archangel-_class Battleships, three _Girty Lue-_class Stealth Battleships, and four _ARMD-_class Space Carriers.

"Jump completed, we've arrived at Sol." Aina said, and Jordan nodded.

"Good… contact the others, see if they've arrived as well." He said. "They need to know where to and where not to deploy the ground troops after all."

Aina nodded and went to doing what Jordan asked, as the latter turned to look at the moon Titan, with the planet Saturn just above it.

"_This is Titan Station. Welcome back to the Sol System. We'll be serving as staging point for all ships before their final run to Earth. Resupply here if you need to._"

"Copy that Sprawl," Jordan said. "Patch me to the other flagships if they're in the system."

"_Putting you through. Conference call?_"

"Yes please," Jordan said.

Ron's image appeared on the bridge of the _Ra-Horakhty_. "_Pinkerton here, standing by._"

Takeshi's image appeared on the Bridge of the _Raging Tempest_. "_What's up, Jorn?_" he asked,

Patriot's image appeared next, on the bridge of his _Mercury-_class. "_Yo Jorn._" He said, "_What's up?_"

"Since we're likely going to be operating on Earth for the most part, I've taken the liberty of having several locations set up where our forces can occupy until they're needed." Jordan said. "North Korea will be a good base to deal with any aggressive actions from China, but I've set up several domed bases in Antarctica, similar to colonies from NOTI. I've also reconstructed an underground fortress in South Africa, based on Crow's Nest and Rat's Nest from Halo 3. "

"_Wise option._" Ron said. "_I'll be lending my forces to whoever needs them, and I'll let Tom post Kira on the _Ra-Horakhty _if she can promise to stop trying to hack into my shit. God knows their computers suck and she's enough of a pain with those._"

"_Hey, Jorn. Things are going good here,_" Jessica replied. "_I got two of my ships in orbit right now, and I have a few others on standby. My forces on Earth are good to go as well._"

_"I'll take care of garrisoning the Antarctic Bases,"_ D.J. said. _"I always liked the idea of colonizing the South Pole."_

"I'll be setting up shop in South Africa," Jordan said. "We'll be keeping our eyes on the Russians and Europe."

"_We'll stand ready in orbit, to drop troops wherever,_" Takeshi remarked. "_Also, remember back when I first introduced Schlock, and mentioned he can eat anything? Well, I literally meant it - I can add him to any deployment team and he'll definitely help clearing up enemy corpses. Also kinda hopeful we can send him after Durandal when the time comes._"

"_I sure hope he stays away from Spray though…_" Jessica muttered.

"_Don't worry, Schlock knows not to eat allies - just enemies,_" Takeshi replied. "_About the only reason to keep Spray away from him is to possibly keep Spray from going queasy._"

"_I'll do just that,_" she said. "_Aside from that, though, we're all set down here._"

Jordan shook his head. "You have _weird _friends, Takeshi…" he muttered. "Anyways, me and _Majestic _should be at Earth in a couple of minutes, and we'll start setting up shop at Hawk's Nest. The rest of my fleet will deploy ground troops there as well, along with some more in Korea."

The others nodded at that. "_Alright, in the meantime, if it's alright with you, I'll send Boc and Shae to observe the Middle East." _D.J. advised. "_Been hearing some inklings that Iran's planning something. What it is, I don't know." _

"Sounds like a plan, though they're gonna have to wear something outside of Mandalorian armor." Jordan said, "And this goes for all of us - we can't exactly go marching through the world in Stormtrooper, Mobile Infantry, UNSC, and Helghast gear." He then smirked a bit. "Luckily, I already have something prepared just for us all."

He pressed a few commands, as several new sets of uniforms appeared. "I borrowed the designs of the uniforms of the Outer Heaven PMC's from Metal Gear Solid 4," he said. "Praying Mantis, Raven Sword, Pieuvra Armement, and Rat Patrol Team 01. They're normal enough so that no one will raise an eyebrow seeing our troops with them - so long as we also stick to modern era weaponry as well, with a few exceptions of course."

"_Good idea, Jorn,_" Jessica said. "_I'll be sending some forces as well, but not too many._"

D.J. nodded in agreement. "_I agree with that plan, and I bet Boc and Shae would agree, too," _he said, "_And with the App, we can get them weapons only found on Earth," _

"Shouldn't be that hard to begin with, a lot of Ron's forces use Earth-based weapons to begin with." Jordan said. "And I've already begun outfitting mine with XM8's."

"_Then we're all in an agreement, then?" _Patriot asked.

"_Got it,_" Jessica said with a nod.

"_I'll provide aerial support,_"Ron said. "_I don't have many forces on Earth, anyways: most of them are security personnel for our bases._"

"Any help will be appreciated, Ron." Jordan said. "I'll be heading to Hawk's Nest once I leave _Majestic._"

"_Hang on, what happened to the _Durandal?" Jessica asked. "_I thought that was your flagship?_"

"I renamed her _Majestic_ until I put a bullet between Gilbert Durandal's eyes," Jordan growled. "I don't want people thinking I named my ship after that dickwad."

"_Exactly what I'd do!"_ Ron said with a smirk. "_Permission to help make his death as long, slow and painful as possible?_"

"Approved," Jordan said smirking. "But I call dibs on the killing blow."

"_Good choice to change the name then. I'm also gonna be sending down the _Destiny Star Drive_ in stealth as backup should the need arise,_" Jessica added. "_As long as you don't go overboard and save some for the rest of us, okay? And that includes Spray._"

"Alright, I'm getting into a Pelican and heading down to Earth," Jordan said. "Once you all are available, meet me in Hawk Nest - we're gonna need to come up with some battle plans for the future."

"_I'll beam down once the fleet is in position. Pinkerton out,_" Ron's image faded, and one by one the other's images winked off as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C, Pentagon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: "From Shadows" RWBY OST<strong>

"Hundreds of cameras, regular military patrols, some Secret Services Watchmen, snipers on the roofs surrounding the building… yup, just about as tight as one can get with this day and age technology," Tom murmured as he, Ryu and Kira observed the area through assorted Satellite Imagery and live video feeds piped through Kira's customized tablet. Tom and Kira were both wearing skin tight dark grey suits with upturned collars and light grey chest pieces, knee guards and satchels around their waist. "Although with these Mk III Stealth Suits I designed, it should be a sinch."

"Let's hope so," Kira said as she typed like mad into the tablet. "I've downloaded the map, security patrols… we should be good."

Tom nodded. "Let's go," he said before he stepped over the roof's edge, his entire body cloaking as he did so, shortly followed by Kira then Ryu who disappeared in a burst of speed. They sped forward, as they approached the Pentagon building like shadows, invisible to infrared, heat or any other form of detection as they quickly began to scale up the walls of the building. Upon reaching the roof, there were two guards standing watch, but they were quickly taken care of by Ryu who slammed their heads together, knocking them out.

"Kira, loop the footage of their guarding, and tap into their radios with the program you designed," Tom whispered to Kira who nodded as Ryu sealed the people into a scroll. "Keep moving."

They started moving again, heading down the flights of stairs, Ryu doing so noiselessly through training, while Tom and Kira were aided by the specially made soles of the Stealth Suit Mk III allowing them to step noiselessly and not trip any pressure sensors.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Floor B2, Tom was the first to slip out of the door, quickly knocking out the single patrolling Secret Service member with a sleeper hold mixed with a hip throw and dragged him back into the stairwell. They soon reemerged as they darted down the hallway, hidden by the shadows as they approached.

Soon however, they reached what could only be the very bottom of the Pentagon, as lying before them was now a VERY large Bunker-style vault door with a computer terminal next to it.

"This is it," Kira said, pulling out her Tablet once again, connecting it. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll hack the Terminal."

Tom and Ryu nodded, turning to face the hallway, Ryu holding a sheathed sword by his side as Tom held a pair of assault rifles that vaguely looked like M16's with bayonets attached - the Araguath Rifles that he made, based off of a design from RoosterTeeth. "It's going too well," Tom murmured, his eyes scanning the hallway. "Even with all the advantages we have, getting this far shouldn't be this easy…"

Ryu's eyes narrowed, as he slowly began to pull out his sword "I agree..." he said. "Kira?"

Kira shook her head. "No, they don't seem to be-" she began before she cursed "Shit! Silent Alarm, get ready for some company boys! Try to hold them off till I can get this damn door open!"

Tom sighed before grinning a bit. "Well, now that's more my speed," he commented. "Ready for the real fun, Ryu?"

Ryu grinned, fully bringing out his sword. "You bet your ass I am," he said, as doors opened as Secret Service men and soldiers in SWAT-like gear entered the room.

There was a tense standoff for a moment, Tom decloaking as he and Ryu faced the guards, Kira remaining cloaked as she continued to hack the door. "Let's start, shall we?" Tom asked before one of the bayonets shot out like a harpoon, attaching to the wall behind the guards before hitting a button that caused the line to reel in, Tom being dragged forward by the anchored blade, firing the second rifle at the rapidly closing in guards before it suddenly shifted into a sword form as he came in close.

He quickly swung the blade in a circle, as he quickly cut down the first three guards easily enough. The sudden speed of his action caught the others by surprise as they tried to bring their guns to bear on him, only for Tom to dual wield the rifle firing at any gunmen close to him, or slicing them up with his Bayonets. He then combined the two rifles into a broadsword-like weapon as he cleaved another unlucky CIA member in half.

Ryu was simply a blur, even without using chakra normal human; weren't able to keep up with his speed as he cut down the guards, actually _cutting _the few bullets that some were able to get off at him as he cut the guards down.

While this all happened, Kira remained in cloak as she focused entirely on her tablet as she continued to try and hack the door controls. She briefly glanced back, watching her two friends decimate the CIA security, and rolled her eyes a bit '_Show offs..._' she thought, but with a small smirk.

The broadsword was split into a pair of long swords that he used to behead a pair of Marines before shifting them to Assault rifle mode and fired down a hallway at a group of soldiers under cover and kept them pinned down. "Ghost-3? How much longer?" he shouted down to Kira as he kept the soldiers pinned.

"60 Seconds!" Kira shouted back, her fingers typing furiously. "Almost done!"

"Good to hear!" Ryu called out as he cut through a couple more guards.

Tom growled as he was forced into cover by an LMG. "Persistent assholes," he grunted before tossing a grenade. "When we _want _the US to be smart, they're idiots, when we want them to be lazy, their persistent, make up your damned minds!"

"Less talk, more fight!" Ryu shouted, as he tossed a Kunai knife at another Marine, nailing him between the eyes. "Kira?"

"Just… about..." She said, "Hah! Got it!" The large door began to unlock as it slowly began to open

"GET IN!" Tom shouted as he began moving back, firing the assault rifles as he did so. "Kira, lock it down!".

"Done!" Kira said, tapping on the commands of her Tablet as the doors slid back close, locking out the guards. "Door's locked - don't worry, they won't be getting in here for _quite _a while"

Tom nodded as he scanned the room they entered, the central hub of the pentagon, and by extension, the entire US military. "Start downloading everything and upload your special program," he told her as he and Ryu began looking around.

"Got it," Kira said as she hooked up her Tablet, and began downloading everything. "Got a _lot _of files in here… it's gonna take me a while to download them all."

Tom nodded. "No worries, we still got out extraction plan," he informed before activating his radio. "This is Ghost-Lead to _Dauntless, _you got a fix on our positions?"

"Dauntless _to Ghost-Lead, we have you fixed and locked on,_" the reply came. "_The moment you guys are finished in there, we'll beam ya out._"

"Good to hear _Dauntless,_" Tom informed as they heard a banging on the door. "Ryu, did you place those tags before we came in?"

Ryu grinned as he nodded. "Placed them everywhere you wanted, under a normal Genjutsu." He said. "No way in hell they'll find them."

Tom nodded. "Blow the ones outside the door," he ordered. "The door may hold under normal circumstances, but lately… nothin's normal."

"Done," Ryu said, and a few moments later there was the sound of explosions just outside the vault doors with a small shake, also resulting in the sounds of screams as well. "They sure as _hell_ ain't getting in now… not unless they want to dig their way in."

Tom nodded as he paced around the room. "Kira, your virus will be able to penetrate every system linked to this, correct?" he asked for confirmation. "How about the White House?"

Kira nodded. "I believe so," she said. "Pentagon and White House security is connected… I doubt they ever expected someone trying to hack them from _inside _the Pentagon's Mainframe. The only things I couldn't access of course will be files on paper or servers not connected to the networks of course."

Tom nodded. "How about cameras, they on the same network that the virus is being uploaded to?" he asked. "I want eyes inside of every inch of that place…

Kira grinned. "Say no more, I'll get your eyes and ears in there." She said, as she hacked into their security. "They'll never know that we've been..." However she stopped speaking for a moment, as she came across the security feeds. "Huh?"

"What's up, Kira?" Tom asked as he moved over. "What did you find?"

"I'm getting a feed into one of the meeting rooms inside the White House..." Kira said, as she typed in. "Give me a moment..."

The main computer screen in the room switched, as they saw the interiors of one of the many rooms of the White House, with a rectangular table. Sitting at one end, was a face they all recognized - Gilbert Durandal. However flanking to his left was Rey za Burrel, while on his right was the Vice President - only now he was wearing a _very _familiar mask.

However Rau's confirmed presence _paled _in comparison who who else they saw in the room. Upon seeing them causing both Kira and Tom's eyes to widen. "Oh… _shiiit._" Tom muttered. As inside was Ribbons Almark and his Innovades, Paptimus Scirocco, Bask Om, Gihren Zabi, Full Frontal, Martha Vist Carbine, Ferzarl Ezelcant, Zeheart Galette, Duke Dermail, Dekim Barton, Ken Tsubarov, Homer Katagiri, Albert Wesker, Jack Harper (aka The Illusive Man), Charles Zi Britannia, V.V., and Morden from Babylon 5 all gathered in the room.

"_…I know many of us have… particular grudges against one another,_" Durandal said. "_However, we must put those grudges aside… as I believe that together, we can achieve _all _of our dreams. To create a truly unified world, one of order and security._"

There was a short moment where Dekim shot a glare towards Duke Dermail, but he nodded all the same. "_Yes… I agree,_" he said. "_This is a new universe for all of us… a chance for us to start anew._"

"Record _everything, _Kira," Tom ordered before activating the radio. "_Dauntless, _patch this video to _anyone _you can get ahold, preferably Ron and Jorn, get them online _now!_"

"_Copy that Ghost-lead._" Dauntless responded. "_They are _not _going to like this..._"

"_I am surprised that you decided to bring Full Frontal here, and not Char himself._" Martha mused, glancing at the masked man. "_Would he not be a good ally?_"

"_I attempted to, but apparently someone else has already brought Char from the Universal Century into this universe,_" Durandal said. "_The App does not work if the character you are attempting to bring forth has already been created by someone else. However Full Frontal's skills and ideals are just like those of Char's, and he is just as capable as he is._"

Full Frontal smiled a bit. "_Thank you for the praise, Mr. President,_" He said.

"_Hmm… I wonder if the force from Taiwan may be responsible for that…_" Ribbons mused out loud. "_They used weaponry and equipment from our universes as well…_"

"_It's not surprising,_" Wesker said. "_Senator Dickenson received the App quite randomly, it's not difficult to believe that others in the world have gotten access to the App as well. And it appears they have been busy if they could bring forth a fleet of that size to the table._"

Tom chuckled. "You have no idea fuck face," he said with a wide grin. "_Dauntless, _status on getting Ron and Jorn online?"

"_Bringing them on… now._" Dauntless said.

"_Hey Ryu! Once your done there can you -"_ Jordan began to say, before he saw the video feed. "_Oh dear god, no._"

"My sentiments exactly Jorn," Tom informed. "We have the entire recording, where's Ron?"

"_This better be import - What the _**fuck**_ is Morden doing there?!_" Ron blurted.

"Looks like a Senator was stupid enough to summon Durandal, Rau and Wesker in one go." Tom informed. "Then they took it from there…"

"_God-fucking-damnit..._" Jordan muttered. "_It's like the damn Legion of Doom, only a million times worse..._"

Ron growled in anger. "_If Morden's there, that means we're going to be dealing with the Shadows. Fuck, my job just got harder._"

"All of our jobs got harder, Ron," Tom informed. "I'm saying this here and now, I am now declare _anyone _in that room a target of opportunity, you have a chance, take them out, no ifs, no ands, no buts, they die."

"_No need to tell us twice…_" Jordan said, before he cursed. "_Shit, I just realized - Wesker's the damn CEO of that new corporation in Europe! Trycell Multi-National! They're the ones who are claiming to have made the N-Jammers!_"

"Kira, get me a list of their factories, we're going to start hit and running them," Tom informed. "How's the download?"

"Few more minutes!" Kira said. "Like I said, lot of stuff in here!"

"_We have distributed the schematics for several of our Mobile Suits to the nations of the world._" Duke Dermail said. "_Not only OZ Machines, but also units from the Anno Domini universe of Mr. Katagiri, from factions like the AEU, Union and HRL, as well as older Universal Century machines. Those should quickly escalate the war when it comes to time._"

"_It is best we hold off on our more advanced mobile suits, as well as GN Technology for now._" Homer said, nodding. "_We do not want to show all of our cards yet, we keep them for A-Laws and Titans use only for now._"

Tom chuckled. "You're not the only ones with GN Tech, hell, we got some things that make it look like cheap knock off batteries," he chuckled. "But… Titans and A-Laws though… that'll make things difficult…"

"_Well, at the very least we'll be on even playing fields in terms of Mobile Suits._" Jordan said, "_When they start hitting the battlefields, that's one less thing we need to hold back on. But I doubt it's gonna be easy to track these fucks down..._"

"_If these fuckers are using Shadow technology, we might not be able to,_" Ron said. "_Tracking a Shadow vessel is impossible, and the same applies to anything using it._"

"_Then we best develop _something _that can pick them up on sensors._" Jordan said, with a sigh "_Shit… looks like I'm gonna have to take this thing a bit more seriously… Tom, once you're done there, head to Hawk's Nest with the others… we've got a lot to talk about._"

"I'll be there," Tom said nodding glancing at Kira. "Kira?"

"Few more seconds…" Kira said, before she smirked. "Got it. Oh boy, you are not going to _believe_ the shit that's in here… its a Conspiracy Theorist's wet dream."

"Yeah, I'll look it over later," Tom confirmed. "_Dauntless, _beam us out!"

"_Roger that. Beaming you out now,_" _Dauntless_ said. And a few moments later a ball of light surrounded the three, and suddenly they all vanished without a trace in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>24 hours later - Kenya UASC Bunker 'Hawk's nest' , 24 Kilometers west of Voi<strong>

* * *

><p>Just as Jordan had promised, the military base of 'Hawk's Nest' was a comfortable merge between 'Crow's nest' and 'Rat's Nest' from Halo 3, as the base was built into the mountains 24 Kilometers west of the small town of Voi, built to be easily concealed and impossible to be noticed by any locals. Its interior fully based off of the Halo maps, all the way down to the door controls, built with multiple levels area areas, making it easily one of the largest bunkers on earth.<p>

"This is _very _bad..." Jordan said, as he and the others had gathered in the Ops center of Hawks Nest, looking at the large screen which displayed the images of their new enemies. "These are some of the worst villains from Fiction… alone they're dangerous, but _together?_ It's like the damn Legion of Doom only a million times worse."

"With respect, Jorn, WE are the legion of doom." Ron said with a smirk. "They're the legion of evil retards. There IS a difference."

"If those guys are as bad as I think, then we're gonna need to be on our guard," Jessica said seriously.

"I'm going to be beginning sniper ops," Tom said. "See if I can get a shot off on _any _of them, I'm a dead man, so, how the hell are they going to find me?"

"If they've got telepaths, they'll find you." Ron pointed out. "If they bring in Bester, they'll bring in the teeps and they can sense everyone within a five-mile radius. Of course, five miles was from one end of Babylon 5 to the other, and the Psi Corps weren't fans of revealing the abilities of ALL their people."

"Five miles, huh?" Tom replied as he scratched his chin. "Can we develop a sort of blocker? Something that'll prevent them from reading a specific person?"

"Five miles is the bare minimum range for a P-5, and the only way you can block a teep's abilities is using sleepers." He informed. "And you have to inject the shit into them. We could use another telepath to block the scans, but that'll just make it easier to find you: like Oboe."

"What I mean is, can we block whatever signals our brain sends out?" Tom pressed. "Like a foil hat or something."

"Not that I've seen." Ron said, shaking his head. "The only technology I've seen that can block telepathic senses is used in Star Trek Online. And that only blunts it. I'll have my eggheads think of something. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Tin foil hats… Really, Tom?" Jessica asked.

Off to her side, Spray snorted. "That's not gonna do much…" he muttered.

"It's a euphemism," Tom countered with a growl. "I don't want my people captured, remember, they don't know shit on us, I and want to _keep _it that way."

"Right…" Spray said softly.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do about dealing with them?" Jessica asked.

"Like we've suggested, we will take them out if we get an opportunity," Jordan said. "However, the fact that other nations will be deploying Mobile Suits is.. troubling, but it does mean its one less thing we have to hold back in our respective arsenals. But it will be a while until we see them in massive numbers."

"Still, the fact that Shadows could be involved means they may have a space force," D.J said. "And they could have one set up and we not know about it with that stealth tech Ron talks about. that they have."

"No stealth is perfect," Jordan said. "There has to be ways to detect it, there are always weaknesses. Even the _Scimitar's_ from _Star Trek_ have vulnerabilities that could be exploited."

"Like I said, I'll have my people find a countermeasure." Ron announced. "My people are more suited for R&D than any of yours. I just need to get it done."

"I'll get some of my guys on it as well," Jordan said, "Yours are good Ron, but my R&D boys are pretty good too - 'sides, the more the merrier, right?" He then smirked a bit "Plus… there are a _lot _of things I've got that you don't know 'bout, Ron."

"Um, Jordan… I have a question…" Spray said.

"Shoot," he said with a nod. "What is it?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" the plane asked. "I mean, I'm not much of a fighter, but…"

Jordan shrugged. "There could be a few things," he said. "Not a fighter? Then we could try to mount a camera on you, and we could use ya for Recon & Surveillance. You're small, so it's harder for people to see ya, and most people wouldn't look at a Crop Duster as a threat."

Spray smiled. "Yeah. Thanks," he said.

"All right. Now, about Durandal. What are we gonna do about him?" Jessica asked. "From what I got from the video footage, it seems like they're up to something big."

"Well… as much as I hate to admit it, a straight up assassination is out of the question… for now." Jordan said. "The people love him, how he seems to keep the Republicans and Democrats from tearing at each other's throats, and advocates 'peace' and 'Acts only in self-defense' and stuff like that. Assassinating him or Rau would just make _us _look like the bad guys - we need to discredit him, show the world what he really is."

"If there's one thing I do know, it's that we have to be careful of his silver tongue," Spray muttered, his eyes hardening. "And I didn't watch much of _Gundam SEED Destiny_ back home, but...I got enough of the series to get an idea of what the man is capable of."

"Exactly." Jordan said. "Which is why we need to step up our ops on Earth. Greater Korea was a good start, but there are other places in the world that need some serious overhauls. We need support if we're going to take on Durandal."

"Like what kind of support?" Jessica asked.

"The support of the people of earth," Jordan said. "Durandal's gonna try and weed his way through to the people's hearts, try to make himself seem like the greatest thing ever, while labeling anyone who disagrees with him as enemies. We need to grow our number, and show them Durandal isn't 'All that'.

"We move into countries that are torn apart by war, ones that are near lawless messes like Somalia, the Middle East… make things better," he continued. "All while gaining the support of the countries where we do it. Also, we intervene in conflicts that are pointless, and stop wars before they begin… similar to what Celestial Being _attempted _to do, only without being a bunch of idiots when trying to pull it off. "

"Thank you, Jorn. Just for that, I'm giving you a ship," Ron said with a grin. "Take your pick later."

"I will," Jordan said. "So anyways, we will intervene in conflicts that are just getting out of hand, and try to overthrow or improve governments that have just botched themselves up like North Korea has. Like Ron has suggested before, some bombing of Israeli forces would be a good place to start, tell them to stay in their own territory and stop walking all over the Palestinians."

"All the while if any of these guys show up with their forces," he said, pointing to the image on the TV. "We do whatever we can to mess them up even further, and make _their _lives hell. And over time, we show the people who Durandal _really _is." He then glanced back. "But most importantly… we have to make sure WWIII does not happen - which if I know these guys, it's going to be the _first _thing they are going to try and pull off."

"Now for the stupid question." Ron said. "Why the hell wasn't Char there? Bastard's technically one of the big Gundam villains, like it or not: Durandal should've had him there."

However, Jordan began to attempt whistling innocently, causing the others to look at him "What are you looking at me for?" he asked, with a small smirk.

Spray narrowed his eyes. "Jordan…"

"Those who whistle are noticeably guilty," Ron said, narrowing his eyes. "Answer the question. NOW."

Jordan chuckled a bit. "Remember when I said I've got things going on that you don't know about?" he asked. "Well… Char is part of one of those projects." He then turned to the TV. "Get me a Comm link with the Loum System," he said. "Zum City Capitol building."

The screen went off for a few moments, until a few moments later the image of an elegant room was shown, reminding those who have seen Gundam Unicorn as the palace in Palau that Full Frontal used. The image was focused around the desk, where two flags - the Principality of Zeon flag and the Neo Zeon Flag - were shown. And sitting at the desk was none other than Char Aznable himself, wearing his full Neo Zeon uniform from Char's Counterattack.

Upon the screen turning on, Char smiled a bit. "_Ah, Jordan,_" he said. "_Good to see you again. I see you've decided to let your friends in on our progress?_"

"Circumstances forced me to go ahead and tell them," Jordan said. "Thought I'd bring you up so we could explain together - is Lacus with you by any chance?"

"_Right here,_" s soft angelic voice said, as Lacus Clyne appeared next to Char, wearing the Kimono dress she normally wore when commanding the _Eternal,_ surprising them all a bit. "_Hey Jordan - that time already?_"

"Yup." Jordan said, turning back to his friends. "Guys… meet the leaders of the Zeon Alliance."

"Well, fuck."

"_Brought in all the 'good guys' from Zeon and ZAFT, huh?_" Takeshi asked.

"'Good guys', my 245 pound ass: Char tried to nuke Earth using Axis!" Ron shouted. "That's something no one can be redeem themselves from!"

"And he also played a hand in saving the Earth and the colonies from the Titans, _and _played a hand in the downfall of the Zabi Family." Jordan shot back. "Char was desperate in Counter Attack, and while I agree that the Axis Drop was wrong… the Char Aznable you see is a very different man from whom you seem to hate."

"_Yes,_" Char said. "_I suppose you could say I am the Char Aznable from Jordan's 'Swords of Change' or 'Code Zeon' Fanfics. He brought me, and other less radical members of Zeon and ZAFT together, and made a home for us in this system. Since then we've been building ourselves up quite a bit, making sure that when the time comes, we will be able to aid the UASC, and in extension your forces as well._"

"_We all share the same goal._" Lacus said, "_We want to prevent the earth from descending into madness like it did in the Cosmic Era, and Universal Century._"

"_And After Colony,_" A new voice said, as appearing next to the monitor as well was none other than Zechs Marquise, and Treize Khushrenada.

"I hate my life." Ron groaned out. "When this shit is over, I think I'm just going to blow something up with my bare hands. I could use something simple."

"_I think it's kind of awesome!_" said D.J., "_Not only did we get the best of Zeon, we get the best of ZAFT as well!"_

"And the better half of OZ," Jordan said. "Treize and Zechs are just some of the more likable members of OZ that I decided to bring to reality to help out. Their experience combined with Veterans from Zeon and ZAFT will make things… interesting, to say the least. They've been building up their military fighting force since I got them started, and they'll be a big help if WWIII happens."

"_Sounds good,_" Takeshi replied. "_Looking forward to working with them._"

_"Me as well, but…" _D.J. said, blinking as if looking for someone, "_Are their right hands with them? Like Lady Une, Lucrezia, and Nanai?" _

"_Yes, they are all are._" Char said, nodding with a small smile. "_After all, you don't think we could pull this whole alliance off on our own, did you?_"

_"Of course not, you guys need the best, and you get the best,_" D.J. said, before smirking a bit._ "Not to mention those women love you a whole great deal."_ This caused Lacus to giggle slightly while Char, Treize, and even Zechs had small blushes.

"Alright, alright," Jordan said. "Onto business. Guys? The reason I called you is that we've discovered Durandal is pretty much making his own Legion of Doom. He's got Ribbons Almark, Gihren Zabi, Duke Dermail, Full Frontal, Morden, The Illusive Man, Paptimus Scirocco, Bask Om, Martha Vist, Ferzarl Ezelcant, Zehart Galette, Dekim Barton, Ken Tsubarov, Charles Zi Britannia, V.V., and Wesker working on his side."

"Didn't I say WE'RE the Legion of Doom?" Ron retorted. "The second we fight the bastards in open war, we'll rape them."

"Yes, but unlike them, we're not pure evil," Jordan said.

"_Doesn't mean we can't kill them, painfully and slowly." _countered D.J., "_Besides, I want a piece of that little bastard V.V. and his Social Darwinist pig of a brother! I still go by the theories that it was that immortal prick that caused Lelouch's Geass to go haywire and caused the SAZ Massacre!" _

"_And we will,_" Char said. "_Just give the word Jordan and we will mobilize to assist - myself and the others here owe you a great debt for the chance you have given us all to make up for the mistakes we've made in the past._"

Jordan smiled "Glad to have you onboard, Red Comet." He said, "If you could, get a small fleet over here and prepare for when we need you. The world is going to get access to Mobile Suits pretty quickly, so we're going to need the best."

Char, along with the others, nodded at that.

"_It will be done. And travelling from here to Earth will be faster, thanks to the jumpgate you gave us._" The Red Comet said, and Jordan nodded.

"Meh, I just followed Ron's examples and decided to make a few of my own." He said. "It is admittedly faster than Slipspace."

"_Might see about setting up a Mass Relay Network,_" Takeshi replied. "_Most of my ships use Eezo anyway, and the ones that don't can be easily modified with an Eezo module so they could access the relays - those things are practically instantaneous._"

"Might as well," Jordan said. "From what Ron told me, Relay's are actually faster than Jumpgates, but are a lot more vulnerable. Could make for faster transport between allied systems - though I'd prefer it if some systems would lack local Relays… just in case."

"_Right,_" Takeshi replied, nodding. "_After all, who knows if someone brought out the Reapers or anything like that - and if they did, our core systems lacking Relays would make it harder for the Reapers to reach them._"

"Exactly - and considering the Illusive Man is among our new enemies, I like to play it safe." Jordan said. "He's the only person crazy enough to bring out a Reaper or two to further his agenda."

_"What about Wesker, or anything from Resident Evil? I especially don't like the idea of facing Lickers, Tyrants, T-virus infected crows, or my least favorite, zombies!" _Said D.J. in a serious tone, "_And let's not forget our favorite U.S.S. Team._"

"My security forces have the right weaponry to deal with BOWs." Ron said. "Phasers set to a wide beam mode and to their maximum setting can hit and vaporize anything inside of a 180 degree cone."

"That's good, though mine, Patriot's and Zeon's forces will handle most ground missions." Jordan said. "Ron, you may have the biggest fleet out of all of ours, but even you have to admit that our ground forces are a lot better equipped than yours. Most of your gear is modified vehicles from earth militaries, Patriot's got Walkers and Tanks from Star Wars, I've got Spartan's and UNSC ground forces, and Zeon's got M.S specifically designed for ground battles, not to mention a superior M.S Corps all together with Veterans from _six wars._"

"That just means I'll give you a fuckton of phaser rifles and you can deal with them." Ron said. "Leave the Shadows and Reapers to me: they won't stand a chance in hell against a _Sovereign_-Class ship, let alone thousands of support ships."

"_I'll probably be a mix of ground and space assistance,_" Takeshi replied. "_Most of my ships are ME/Macross Frontier, with some Gundam SEED/00 ships, but I also have some Trek Ships, namely from STO - though you have to admit that ME Ground Tech is fairly impressive - I'll send you all some Hammerheads and Makos. And I'll also give you guys a few Plasguns - nothing beats a hand-held Wave Motion Gun._"

_"Sounds good to hear, Taka. As for my forces, the Shocktrooper Corps is all Mandalorian, trained by Boc and Shae themselves, and the Helghast Virtual Training has made good results." _D.J. said, with a hint of pride in his voice,_ "The Heian Army and Marines are as tough, ruthless, and dedicated as their Helghast Counterparts. They can handle the Middle Eastern Armies with no problem, even though the Iranians had taken a page from the IDF's Book and modified all their Soviet equipment, like their T-54/55's for one." _

"Good, I'll send you the right gear so your guys can blend in a bit more." Jordan said, "People are gonna ask questions if they see Helghast Troopers or Mandalorian Shock Troopers marching about with Walkers. I'll send you uniforms, weapons and vehicles that are more common-place." He then glanced at the others. "In the meantime, while Patriot handles the Middle East, I'll be keeping my eyes on the Russians and Chinese, I'm getting Korea, Japan and Taiwan ready for anything, while making sure Russia doesn't try anything more aggressive."

"_I'll keep my troops in space, but ready to drop at a moment's notice,_" Takeshi replied. "_One thing I have common on all my ships is Star Trek Transporter Technology - I can send down troops practically instantaneously, and make sure they aren't noticed by beaming them into alleys, abandoned buildings, and such._"

"Good to hear." Jordan said. "We all know our jobs here people. We continue what we've been doing, but we keep all eyes on earth. Patriot and Ron will start conducting their ops in the Middle East, and I'll keep getting the Koreans, Taiwanese, and Japanese ready for China."

Everyone nodded at that.

"_Understood, just send the stuff you got for us to Antarctica, either via transporter, or air drop, just as long as it gets there, I'm not complaining._" he said, and was about to cut his link, before remembering something. "_Oh, and we're allowed to act as a _real _PMC_? _Which means getting a pay contract? I know our groups are money-free and all..." _

Jordan smirked a bit. "Of course," he said. "Here on Earth, there ain't no rest for the wicked, and money don't grow on trees. We use currency to deal with people who _do _still use it."

D.J. gave his own smirk in response. _"Good, cause I can send my share of that money to my brother, and his... PBR bull raising project." _he said with a slight chuckle at the end, which caused everyone to blink at that. But before they could ask, he cut the link.

"Well, we all have our jobs people," Jordan said. "Let's get to it, dismissed."

"And back to my ship I go." Ron pulled out a TOS communicator and pressed a button, beaming out seconds later.

Jessica nodded. "Same here. Me and Spray have our own plans. But that doesn't mean we won't be trying to keep an eye on Durandal and his crew," she said.

"Like I said before, I'm going to be trying to take these people out," Tom informed. "I'll be sticking to long-range Drones for the time being until we can find a way to stop them from detecting our people."

"I've got some AI's that should help ya," Jordan said. "I've also been working on remaking the T-900 series Terminators, should be able to help you out as long as the telepaths can't pick them up either."

Tom sighed. "I'm doing this covertly, Jorn, not declare open war," he said. "But… the AI's would be helpful, going to need some for a group of… friends."

"Sure thing." Jordan said, "But remember - Terminators are perfect for infiltration, not just open war. You need a T-1000 or something similar, just ask and I'll see what I can do."

Tom nodded. "I already got the drones I need," he said. "Just need the targets."

"Got it, I'll send you some A.I's when you need them - got plenty to go around, and can easily make more." Jordan said. "Though who are ya gonna give them to?"

"Project Freelancer," Tom informed. "everyone save York, Caroline and Washington is Pre-Alpha breakout and the Director isn't around."

Jordan looked surprised… however he still grinned. "Oh, this _will_ be interesting..." he mused. "And will you bring in… _them _as well?"

"Yup," Tom nodded, grinning as well. "Caroline and Wash will be working with them, best just to let them go and tell them what we need done, they'll be able to it themselves, granted… with collateral damage."

"I'll get their gear ready," Jordan said grinning. "I'll send you the UNSC _Mother of Invention_ as well, give them a ship of their own. _Strident-_class Frigates are pretty damn useful."

Tom nodded. "Just… make sure friendly fire is on," he said with a wince. "And make it Caboose-proof… _please._"

"Done and done," Jordan said. "Should be a quick fix. Once she's ready I'll send it your way."

Tom nodded in thanks. "So, anything else?" he asked, looking around the room.

"This just about wraps it up," Jordan said. "We all do what we're supposed to, and hopefully we all get out of this thing mess in one piece. Feel free to come back here if you need anything."

"Right," Jessica said. Spray nodded as well.

"We'll keep in touch," he said.

With that, Jessica slapped her combadge and both were transported back to Xena Colony. And Tom wasn't far behind as he teleported away as well.

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn: TA DA! Chapter done! And today we say hello to a new member of this fic!<strong>

**DKR: Umm… who? I'm kinda drunk so…**

**Titanic X: Patriot, who else, Ryu?**

**DKR: I dunno, God?**

**Patriot-112: You do know that Jorn's an Atheist, right? **

**DKR: Your point?**

**Patriot-112: *Sigh* Anyway, yes, I'm now part of this fic! Of course, I'll probably be called away, due to my gramps, the work project nut.**

**117Jorn: But don't worry 'bout that, since hopefully it won't delay too many updates both for this fic, and our others. **

**Takeshi Yamato: And things are definitely heating up in this one.**

**Titanic X: So get ready for some real intense action soon! :D**

**117Jorn: SO until next time…**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


End file.
